


alguém te quer

by lunamars (lunnamars)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnamars/pseuds/lunamars
Summary: Ela só queria terum diasem pensar em Monkey D. Luffy.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. fenda

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira tentativa de escrever sobre LuNami, um dos ships que mais adoro! 
> 
> E disclaimer nosso de todo dia: obviamente, eu não sou dona de nada no One Piece porque se fosse, Luffy e Nami já estariam juntos. Pois é.

— Por que diabos veio comigo, Luffy?

Nami estava se perguntando isso desde o momento em que saiu do Sunny. A ruiva geralmente tendia a realizar as mesmas atividades sempre que paravam para registrar o log pose, aproveitando o tempo em que nenhuma confusão surgia. E como ela acreditou que hoje não seria diferente, achou que apenas precisaria dividir o dinheiro entre os membros da tripulação, se despedir de todos e sair a procura das suas amadas lojas de roupas.

A magnetização demoraria em torno de quarenta e oito horas, então seria tempo suficiente para que ela curtisse o centro da cidade, olhando lojas e mais lojas com bastante calma e ainda aproveitar um pouquinho do festival que aconteceria no outro dia.

Quer dizer, se não fosse o capitão ao seu lado. 

Por algum motivo, Luffy tinha declarado em alto e bom som que iria passear com Nami hoje e que _"por favor, Usopp e Chopper não chorem"_ ( _“Eles já estão chorando, Luffy.”_ ) porque no dia seguinte eles definitivamente iriam explorar juntos a ilha.

Isso foi há uma hora atrás. Incrivelmente, nem Robin nem Sanji se juntaram a ela e só restou o capitão de fato. Não que ela se importasse de passar um tempo com o rapaz, muito pelo contrário - discretamente, Nami sempre tentava aproveitar toda e qualquer oportunidade de ficar junto dele quando a mesma aparecia. 

Afinal, quando se ama alguém, ficar um tempo juntos sempre é bem vindo.

É. Amar. 

Não uma queda, não uma paixonite nem muito menos somente um afeto de amigos muito próximos. 

Atualmente, era muito mais que isso e Nami não negaria mais.

A garota esteve em negação por tanto tempo que desde que finalmente conseguiu admitir para si mesma que _não,_ _todo esse carinho e preocupação não pode ser só amizade_ , tudo pareceu ficar muito mais leve. E não é como se o mundo inteiro soubesse também — só Robin (e que ficasse registrado que não foi por vontade própria) porque, convenhamos que Nico Robin, infelizmente, é uma pessoa muito perceptiva.

Ah, e uma certa pirata também.

Então, como ela sabia que a amiga arqueóloga tinha conhecimento da situação, a vinda tão inesperada de Luffy só podia ser… 

— Robin! Ela disse que você precisava da minha ajuda!!

_Claro. E em que exatamente, Robin?_

— Entendo… e ela disse sobre que tipo de ajuda eu precisava?

Nami estava de frente para o espelho do provador olhando o reflexo de um Luffy completamente elétrico correndo de um lado para o outro. Como a ruiva já tem muito tempo de convívio, a hiperatividade do capitão não era nenhuma novidade, mas ela sabia que a moça da loja estava para ficar doida com tanto yukata aleatório que ele pegava e jogava nas mãos dela. 

— O festival de amanhã! Ela falou que você queria muito ir, mas que nem ela e nem Sanji poderiam te ajudar a escolher a roupa, então disse que eu podia e aqui estou eu! Nami, Nami… olha esse yukata? O que cê acha desse? Olha esse aqui!! E esse— 

— SE AQUIETA!

— Namiiii—

Ela não teve opção - um cascudo tinha que ser dado. E não é que a navegadora tinha se irritado com a inquietude do capitão, mas é que ela sabia muito bem o porquê de Robin ter sugerido e o porquê de Luffy ter aceitado. Mas, sinceramente, ela só queria ter um dia em paz.

Ela só queria ter _um dia_ sem pensar em Monkey D. Luffy.

Mas tudo bem, Nami é uma mulher crescida. Seus tempos de fazer birra com o garoto e ficar enraivecida por causa de seus próprios sentimentos não existiam mais. Se o destino ( _Será que também posso dizer que o destino se chama Robin?_ ) decidiu que hoje ela teria que aguentar toda a loucura do seu melhor amigo, então que assim fosse. Ela é muito mais dos que seus sentimentos não correspondidos.

A amizade dos dois é _muito mais_ dos que seus sentimentos não correspondidos.

Na real, a ruiva nunca chegou a se confessar. Hoje ela consegue identificar que esses sentimentos sempre existiram desde o momento em que Luffy colocou o chapéu de palha em sua cabeça, mas foi somente cinco meses atrás que ela finalmente se deu conta. Coincidentemente, quando conheceu Boa Hancock, a Imperatriz Pirata. 

A navegadora admite o quão infantil foi, o que ela decifrou que podia ter sido uma crise séria de ciúmes. Nami nunca achou que podia sentir tanto ciúme assim em toda sua vida e isso quase acabou com toda a espiritualidade da visita da Imperatriz. Logo de início, a ruiva não gostou de como Hancock falava com Luffy, como o abraçava, como o olhava e muito menos de como disse várias e várias vezes que iria casar com o garoto.

Isso fez com que ela simplesmente reinasse o inferno dentro do Thousand Sunny, esbravejando com qualquer um a qualquer momento e chegando até ser mal educada com a mulher. Obviamente isso não passou despercebido pelo capitão e Nami tem quase certeza que foi a primeira vez que Monkey D. Luffy chamou sua atenção de forma séria, o que a deixou se sentindo tão apreensiva e culpada que, no fim, foi o suficiente para fazê-la cair na real. 

_"Eu não sei qual é o seu problema, mas você não está agindo normal. Hancock é nossa visita e é minha amiga. Eu não deixarei ninguém maltratá-la, nem mesmo você, Nami."_

No mesmo dia, a navegadora se dirigiu sozinha a imperatriz, desculpou-se e deu uma justificativa esfarrapada que nem mesmo se lembrava, mas sabia que as palavras da bela pirata ficariam para sempre marcadas em sua mente.

_"Eu sei que você não gosta de mim porque é apaixonada por ele. Eu entendo completamente e não a julgo. Mas, no fundo, você sabe que não é o suficiente para ele, não é? Não falo por mal, falo porque é o que vejo. Ele sempre terá que lhe salvar e você nunca vai conseguir pagar de verdade por tudo que ele fez, não acha? Tem certeza que conseguiria viver numa relação desse tipo?"_

Poucas coisas magoaram Nami profundamente — a impotência diante do assassinato de Bell-mère, a falta de condições de salvar sua vila das mãos de Arlong, a necessidade de descartar uma boa parte de sua infância por uma causa maior… e agora, as palavras de Boa Hancock. Cada frase pareceu como se a imperatriz estivesse enfiando uma faca dentro do seu peito e girando. A verdade crua das palavras da shichibukai permaneceram com Nami da mesma forma que sua tatuagem permaneceu em seu braço depois desse todo esse tempo. 

Ela lembra o quanto chorou naquele dia escondida no banheiro depois que a festa para as piratas Kujas acabou. No fundo, ela sabia que era tudo verdade — ela amava Luffy mais do que alguém podia imaginar, sabia que ele realmente sempre arranjava um jeito de salvá-la de qualquer situação mesmo que ela não pedisse, mas que isso sempre pesava em seu coração porque a qualquer momento desse, o que diabos ela faria se ele se machucasse irreparavelmente por conta da sua própria fraqueza? Sabia que era uma relação desbalanceada. 

Sabia de tudo isso.

Machucou finalmente parar de fingir para si mesma e ao mesmo tempo descobrir que ela realmente não era suficiente.

Entretanto, no outro dia, Nami era um pessoa totalmente diferente com Hancock e toda a tripulação. Sem caras feias ou observações sarcásticas, ela tentou ser o mais simpática que podia, uma vez que a imperatriz, apesar de olhar feio para as duas mulheres da tripulação, não fez nenhum mal a navegadora. Além de que Nami tinha plena consciência de que estava agindo como uma criança apenas porque Hancock tinha razão em todas as suas observações e tudo que a ruiva podia fazer era somente aceitar. 

Além do mais, não é como se Luffy fizesse ideia do que significava gostar de outra pessoa mais do que um _nakama_. Nami não precisou nem se confessar para saber que o capitão realmente nem a via daquela forma. Poucas palavras foram necessárias para confirmar tal fato e ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que a firme negação dele sobre a mera ideia de ser possivelmente casado com ela também não tinha a magoado.

Isso escapou dele logo após a partida de Hancock quando Usopp e Chopper estavam o atazanando sobre o que ele achava sobre casamento e relações amorosas já que a bela pirata não deixou dúvidas nenhuma sobre sua verdadeira intenção com Luffy. Pergunta vai, pergunta vem e Usopp, incrivelmente atrevido, também perguntou se ele já tinha pensado sobre esse tipo de coisa em relação às companheiras de tripulação. 

_"Haa? Não!! Robin é muito velha e Nami nem sempre faz algo divertido. Acho que num ia dar certo não, shishishi."_

Aquilo realmente pegou a ruiva de surpresa - tanto que ela nem conseguiu socar a cabeça dele por ter sido rude. A reação (ou falta de) não passou despercebida pelos Chapéu de Palha e muito menos por Luffy. Ele tinha o sorriso bobo e inocente de sempre no rosto, mas ao perceber que Nami apenas o encarava sem expressão alguma, o semblante do capitão tornou-se confuso e logo ele começou a entrar em pânico achando que a amiga iria bater nele e " _por favor Nami, não faz nada, desculpa, desculpa"—_

De fato, a navegadora não fez nada. Depois de alguns segundos, ela limitou-se apenas a rir forçadamente e concordar com Luffy ( _"Talvez você tenha razão, capitão."_ ), mas todos perceberam que desde então a relação dos dois mudou quase imperceptivelmente apenas porque Nami era boa em mentir. Mas, secretamente, todos estavam tentando consertar esse "algo" que parecia ter sido quebrado, mas que ninguém sabia exatamente o que era.

Nem mesmo Nami sabia. Ela tentou não transparecer nada, mas inconscientemente, evitava afagar os cabelos de Luffy (embora muitas vezes ela não tivesse sucesso), tentava não usar mais o chapéu quando ele o colocava em sua cabeça, passou a desenhar seus mapas com mais frequência na biblioteca, afastava-se quando estavam muito perto. Mas ainda sim, aproveitava todo momento que podia ter com o garoto borracha ao mesmo tempo que mantinha uma distância segura entre os dois. Desde então, Nami ficou presa nessa dualidade de querer se aproximar mas ao mesmo tempo se afastar. 

Não é como se tivesse sido formado um abismo entre eles, mas existia uma fenda levemente aberta para que ela soubesse onde deveria ficar quando ele estivesse completamente fora do seu alcance.

Também não era necessário dizer o quanto ela chorou escondida no banheiro por dois dias. E foi aí que Nico Robin descobriu. Nami realmente não tinha a menor intenção de contar para ninguém - seria o segredo que ela iria guardar a sete chaves. Mas Robin… Robin era muito observadora e inteligente. Obviamente, ela percebeu como Nami voltava de olhos inchados nesses dois dias que sucederam a declaração do capitão. 

No terceiro dia, a navegadora chorou no colo da amiga.

Inicialmente, Nami tentou ser o mais discreta possível, mas algo a dizia que Luffy tinha percebido e desde a fatídica visita da Imperatriz, o capitão tentava se aproximar dela sempre que podia. Ela cansou de dizer para o garoto que estava tudo bem, que ela não tinha ficado chateada, que ele podia ficar tranquilo, mas por algum motivo, ele continuava a persistir. 

O engraçado é que Luffy, de uma forma ou de outra, a ensinou e mostrou várias coisas, incluindo o que era um coração partido.

— Luffy, sinceramente, você não precisava ter vindo. Podia ter ido passear com Usopp e Chopper pela ilha sem problema. E amanhã, eu só pretendia dar uma passadinha no festival e voltar pro Sunny. 

A garota deu um suspiro pesado enquanto ajeitava os cabelos escuros do mais novo. Claro que ela queria passar um tempo com ele (ao mesmo tempo que não — e ela deu um duplo suspiro porque nada parecia fazer sentido nesses últimos meses), mas Nami não iria impor sua presença a quem não estava a fim de aproveitá-la. Antigamente, ela se sentia super ofendida e enraivecida toda vez que pensava em como quase nunca mais passeava com Luffy somente eles dois durante as paradas que faziam pelas ilhas porque ele sempre corria para ficar próximo de Usopp, Chopper ou Zoro, mas hoje em dia ela simplesmente aceitava que é assim que as coisas são. 

No fundo, ela queria que ele ansiasse pela sua companhia assim como ela ansiava pela dele, mas não se pode ter tudo, certo? A amizade de Luffy é um dos bens mais valiosos que ela possuía e definitivamente não iria pôr tudo a perder por desejos egoístas da parte dela.

Luffy aceitou o afago em sua cabeça e apenas inclinou o rosto sem expressão.

— Você não quer que eu fique aqui, Nami?

O tom repentinamente sério realmente a surpreendeu.

— Claro que quero. Só não quero obrigá-lo a fazer algo que não quer, seu besta. Eu consigo me virar aqui sem problemas. Tenho certeza que você prefere ir explorar a ilha do que ficar vendo roupas comigo, nee Lu—

— Você preferia que o Sanji tivesse vindo?

Luffy perguntou do seu jeito franco e Nami se assustou mais uma vez. _Eu normalmente quero a sua companhia, seu idiota de chapéu_ , pensou a ruiva segurando a enorme vontade de revirar os olhos. 

— Haa? Não disse isso. Só quis dizer que você se divertiria mais se tivesse ido com Usopp ou Chopp—

— Yoshi!! Se você não se importa, então vamos continuar, Nami!! Ainda tem outros yukatas aqui que eu separei— Oe, Nami! Que horas é o festival? Vai dar tempo??

O garoto arregalou os olhos comicamente e Nami se segurou forte para não começar a rir. _Ele mesmo acabou de dizer que o festival era amanhã e já esqueceu._ _É quase impossível ficar chateada com você, seu bobo!_

— Calma, Luffy. O festival é só amanhã. Vamos fazer o seguinte: você termina de me ajudar a escolher um yukata pro festival, aí eu te compro um sorvete e você tá liberado, pode ser?

— Sorvete?? Eu quero sorvete, Nami! Vamos logo agora?

Outro cascudo.

— Você não ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer, seu pangaré??!! DEPOIS!! 

Luffy fez um biquinho e Nami quase cedeu, mas preferiu manter a carranca. O capitão conseguia realmente ser incontrolável quando queria. 

— Tá bom, mas você tem que me ajudar também, Nami! Eu vou precisar de uma roupa pra ir pro festival e você sempre diz que eu me visto mal, mas vou te mostrar que você é doida e tá enganada. 

— Você vai pro festival?? Por que?? E… d-d-doida? …DOIDA??

A ruiva levantou o braço pra agredir Luffy, mas ele foi mais rápido — jogou os yukatas no chão e saiu correndo. Mas antes de sair para a ala masculina da loja, ele olhou Nami dos pés a cabeça e disse de forma simples e alegre algo que ela nunca imaginou ouvir dele.

— Você tá muito bonita, Nami! Acho que esse é o melhor que você experimentou até agora!! Shishishi.

E ela não conseguiu nem responder nem impedir o rosto de corar.

.

.

.

.

.

バカ _baka_ _._


	2. lealdade

Sinceramente, Nami acreditava que Luffy não era uma pessoa com bom gosto para roupas (e nem para as coisas em geral), mas o yukata que ele escolheu para ela realmente era muito bonito — feito de um tecido azul clarinho com flores de cerejeiras espalhadas por toda a vestimenta e um obi na cor rosa. Mas o bom gosto dele foi realmente demonstrado na forma do yukata preto que escolheu para si mesmo.

A vestimenta era simples, mas ficou tão bom em Luffy que Nami o encarou por alguns segundos porque não conseguia desviar o olhar. A cor e os padrões de nuvens deram um ar mais maduro para o garoto de borracha e ela não foi capaz de não soltar um elogio.

_"Caramba Luffy, você ficou bonito."_

O garoto apenas a encarou, piscando os olhos e Nami simplesmente virou uma poça de vergonha. Mas, rapidamente, Luffy se recuperou e abriu um sorriso imenso que a distraiu completamente e respondeu simplesmente:

_"Ótimo!! Eu disse que você é doida, shishishi."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Incrivelmente, o capitão tinha, de fato, se comportado durante o passeio às lojas de roupas e como prometido, ela o levou a uma sorveteria próxima. A ruiva sempre ria de como ele agia quando era levado a qualquer lugar que fosse relacionado a comida e mais uma vez, ele não decepcionou. Foi só pisar dentro da sorveteria para que Luffy ficasse maluco. Ela tinha notado o local quando passaram a caminho da viela cheia de lojas de roupas e viu como era colorido, bem iluminado e dizia _"venha provar todos os sabores que a melhor sorveteria do Novo Mundo tem a oferecer!"_ , o que a fez pensar instantaneamente que o garoto iria amar o lugar.

Obviamente, não tinha todos os sabores, mas Luffy acreditou e ficou desapontado, gritando com a atendente que isso era propaganda enganosa e a moça do caixa só conseguia ficando olhando entre ele e Nami sem saber o que fazer. A ruiva só queria rir daquela situação toda. 

— Luffy! Luffy!! Tá bom, se acalme. Que tal pegar um sabor de cada então? Pode ser?

— Sério?? SÉRIO, NAMI?? OE TIA DO SORVETE, ARRANJA UM BALDE E BOTA TUDO JUNTO!!

E mais uma vez Monkey D. Luffy conseguiu deixar pessoas aleatórias completamente loucas da vida com sua hiperatividade e Nami só conseguia achar graça e se sentir tão… em casa. Já fazia um ano desde que todos se juntaram novamente e essa cena caótica já fazia tão parte da vida dela que a navegadora não sabia mais como viver sem isso.

_Eu amo esse idiota._

Assim que uma atendente completamente exausta entregou um balde de sorvete nas mãos dele, ele sentou ao lado de Nami e começou a comer com uma expressão divertida, enquanto cantarolava baixinho uma música qualquer. Os dois caíram em um silêncio confortável e ele finalmente se acalmou.

Um Luffy calmo era uma ocorrência raríssima e Nami sempre se espantava. Ela sempre tentava aproveitar esses momentos porque eram ocasiões onde ela conseguia conversar sobre diversos assuntos com ele. Eram momentos onde Monkey D. Luffy se parecia menos com um macaco e mais como... veja bem, um rapaz de vinte anos.

Não é novidade para ninguém que ele agia como um tapado diariamente, mas Nami sabia que, no fundo, Luffy era observador. Especialmente em relação a seus amigos. Ela não chegaria a dizer que existia um cérebro brilhante dentro daquela cabeça sempre coberta por cabelos negros bagunçados, mas dizer que ele tinha zero noção das coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor seria uma completa mentira.

Ela sempre soube disso, mas ainda se surpreende quando essas ocasiões de calmaria acontecem. Elas começaram a aparecer depois de terem se juntado novamente após seus dois anos de separação e a ruiva tinha certeza que isso se devia a tudo que aconteceu na vida de Luffy após a morte de Ace. O amadurecimento era inevitável, mas se Nami pudesse, ela teria dado tudo para que esse crescimento tivesse acontecido de outra forma.

A navegadora apoiou o rosto em um das mãos e o encarou. Hoje ele estava particularmente amável vestido com uma camisa de gola amarela, bermuda cáqui, e uma bota marrom. O chapéu de palha estava por cima de um outro laranja com um óculos de mergulho preso que Nami tinha quase certeza que era o mesmo que ela tinha dado de presente anos atrás. Ela nem imaginava que ele ainda tinha o chapéu, levando em consideração a facilidade que tem para perder as coisas. 

E agora que estava o observando, ela realmente viu como ele estava bonito. No fundo, ninguém é capaz de resistir o charme relaxado do capitão e Nami percebeu que, no fim, qualquer coisa que Luffy fizesse era completamente efetivo contra ela. O sorriso contagiante, o humor idiota, a eterna cara de moleque, a inocência mais bonita que já viu. Luffy tinha um coração de ouro e nenhuma pessoa nesse mundo conseguiria negar isso. Nem mesmo Torao. O Chapéu de Palha sempre encantava qualquer pessoa por onde passavam por conta da personalidade e da ingenuidade que possuía.

_Meu Deus, como eu amo esse idiota._

— Aconteceu algo, Nami?

A voz de Luffy trouxe a ruiva de volta para o presente e ela se deu conta que estava encarando-o por muito tempo. Ele a olhava com curiosidade e uma certa expressão de preocupação e ela sentiu o coração aquecer ao lembrar que mesmo que ele não a ame _daquela forma_ , ainda sim ela é importante para ele. 

_Você merece o mundo, Luffy e todos nós daríamos se pudéssemos._

Nami apenas negou com a cabeça e deu um sorriso carinhoso. Ele não faz ideia do tamanho da afeição que ela tinha por ele e acredita que nunca saberá. Mas obviamente, ela sempre estará por perto, ajudando-o com o que for necessário e focando no sonho do capitão (e o dela ao mesmo tempo), assim como todos da tripulação, porque a lealdade que ela tem por ele é completamente cega. 

Uma lealdade cega e uma confiança inabalável que ela não terá por mais ninguém. 

_Você é a pessoa que mais confio nesse mundo._

— Você sabe que pode conversar comigo, certo?

Mais uma vez, Nami deve ter continuado a encará-lo sem falar nada porque a expressão do capitão começou a perder a curiosidade inocente e se transformar em completa preocupação.

— Uhum, eu sei.

— Então, o que você tá pensando? Tá me dando medo, Nami!

— Luffy.

— O-oe - ele respondeu cautelosamente.

— Você sabe que todos nós iremos segui-lo onde quer que você vá, né? - a voz da ruiva era firme e séria.

— Sei! 

— Sabe que nós somos completamentes leais a você, né?

— Sei! Eu também sou com todos vocês! shishishi — ele sorriu feito criança.

— Sabe que _eu_ só vou embora se você especificamente _disser_ pra eu ir, né? E sabe que mesmo assim, não vou embora sem meter a porrada em você, né?

— Seei—! Ué, mas por que diabos eu iria dizer pra você ir embora, Nami? V-v-ocê quer ir embora, N-N-Nami?? POR QUE, NAMI??

Cascudo.

— Como diabos você não escuta direito o que a gente fala, seu mané?!? Eu não falei nada disso! Só to falando que se, um dia, você quiser que eu vá embora, você vai ter que dizer claramente!! Eu fiz uma promessa pra você, Luffy e pretendo cumprir!

Nami cruzou os braços e olhou irritada para o capitão. Luffy parecia remoer alguns pensamentos enquanto terminava de devorar seu sorvete.

— Existe algo que faria você ir embora, Nami?

A ruiva voltou a atenção para ele novamente, mas o garoto não estava olhando para ela. Luffy parecia estar preso em outra realidade, enquanto observava as pessoas passeando na rua estreita toda decorada para o festival.

— Hmmm… uma ordem sua. E talvez, mas discutivelmente, se eu casasse. Não sei quais são suas regras em relação a isso.

— Casar? Hmm, nunca pensei sobre isso. Você quer casar, Nami? — ele cruzou os braços e inclinou a cabeça.

— Um dia sim. Não é meu sonho de menina, mas eu gosto da ideia de me aquietar com alguém no futuro. Quem sabe ter uma família. E como não sei o que você pensa sobre esse assunto, talvez essa seja uma situação excepcional que me faria ir embora. 

Luffy virou o rosto para ela sem responder nada por alguns minutos. O olhos não focavam nela e a garota assumiu que ele ainda estava em outra realidade, mas não fazia ideia do que ele poderia estar pensando. O garoto nunca foi uma pessoa de matutar muito sobre as coisas em geral, então isso sempre a preocupava um pouco. Será que ele está pesando os prós e contras de deixar parceiros da sua tripulação se juntarem aos Chapéu de Palha?

Mas o descaso do capitão em relação ao assunto deixava um gosto amargo na boca de Nami e um certo aperto no coração. _Ele realmente não pensa em mim dessa forma_ , ela pensou. 

— Mas não se preocupe, capitão — Nami cutucou a testa dele e isso o trouxe para o presente. — Isso é um futuro bem distante. Temos muito trabalho a fazer antes disso, né?

— Mas se você casasse com algum de nós, essas chances seriam quase zero, certo? — o garoto perguntou enquanto botava a mão no queixo procurando uma solução.

— Bom, sua lógica faz sentido, mas eu não tenho intenção de casar com Sanji, Luffy.

— Eu não falei do Sanji.

— Nem Usopp.

— Também não falei dele.

— Se você falar Zoro, eu juro que te espanco, Luffy.

— Não falei nada de novo, sua idiota! — curiosamente, o capitão se exaltou um pouco e Nami hesitou momentaneamente.

— Não sobra ninguém.

— Eu sou ninguém?

— Huh? 

Nami arregalou tanto os olhos que ela tinha quase certeza que eles iam cair. _Ele ao menos sabe o que está falando?_ Luffy estava cogitando casar com ela algum dia? Ou ele só estava falando isso para garantir que ela não fosse embora do bando? A navegadora decidiu que provavelmente era a segunda opção porque o cabeça de vento realmente não sabia nada sobre isso. Ele mesmo disse que quase não pensava sobre o assunto, então não era possível que ele _de fato_ pensasse nela _dessa forma_.

— Não foi você que disse uma vez que não temos tanta coisa em comum, Luffy? — ela respondeu baixinho olhando firmemente para o garoto. 

Luffy manteve o contato visual mas não respondeu nada mais uma vez.

_Ele não sabe mesmo o significado do que acabou de falar. Idiota._

— Luffy, relaxa. Como eu falei, é um futuro que pretendo pensar depois de alcançarmos nossos objetivos. Eu não quero que você se prenda a mim por medo de que vou deixá-lo na mão porque não vou, okay? Não se preocupe. E escuta… você deve casar com alguém que gosta, seu desmiolado.

— Mas eu gosto de você, Namiii!

A garota não conseguiu impedir o coração de galopar rapidamente como se estivesse em uma corrida de cavalos. Ela sentia que estava começando a corar, mas fez toda força do mundo para obrigar a manter-se indiferente. _Não se iluda, não se iluda, não se iluda._ Mesmo assim, ela não foi capaz de impedir ser engolida pelo olhar penetrante dele e sussurrar seriamente:

— Eu também gosto de você, Luffy.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas na hora e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nenhum som saiu. Instantaneamente, Nami percebeu o peso das palavras que saíram de sua boca e seu cérebro parou de funcionar. O desespero bateu e ela tentou consertar a besteira que tinha feito.

\- Q-q-quero dizer, v-você é meu c-c-capitão, meu m-melhor amigo e eu sei que você gosta de todos nós igualmente, m-m-mas falo de casar com alguém que você _ama_. Sabe, alguém pra ter uma família.

Ela deu um sorriso sem graça e coçou a nuca, esperando que Luffy não percebesse o deslize e a interrogasse mais sobre isso. Para surpresa dela, ele não expressou nenhuma reação, apoiou o rosto nas mãos e só direcionou seu olhar para as pessoas na rua novamente. Ele não parecia triste, nem chateado ou decepcionado. Pelo contrário, ele parecia simplesmente indiferente.

Com isso, Nami apenas lançou um olhar tristonho em sua direção enquanto ele não prestava atenção.

_Você pensa em mim? Eu queria que pensasse em mim mais do que carne._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada aos que leram! :)


	3. obrigada

Nami resolveu perguntar algo que ela queria saber já faz um tempo, mas sabia que só conseguiria quando os dois estivessem sozinhos e ele estivesse _calmo_ , o que era raro.

E ela queria perguntar com seriedade e ouvir uma resposta séria também.

— Você pensa em casar, Luffy?

Ele já tinha terminado de engolir todo o sorvete, então se encostou desleixadamente na cadeira e olhou para ela. Os dois estavam consideravelmente perto com os joelhos tocando e o simples contato fazia com que ela tivesse arrepios na espinha. _Você está parecendo uma adolescente de treze anos, Nami. Recomponha-se_ , a ruiva pensou e revirou os olhos. 

— Haa? Por que vocês todos sempre querem saber isso??

— Hmmm, não sei. Acho que é porque gostaríamos de conhecer a mulher que finalmente conquistaria o grande idiota Monkey D. Luffy — ela sorriu sarcasticamente.

Era verdade. Nami sempre teve essa curiosidade porque imaginava essa mulher uma pessoa completamente divertida e alegre, completamente louca por aventuras e com sorte, mais inteligente que o capitão (alguém _precisava_ ser sensato na relação). A navegadora nunca imaginou se essa mulher imaginária seria bonita ou não porque sabia que isso não é algo que Luffy consideraria importante. E também não é algo que preocupava a ruiva porque ela sabe que é bonita e sempre foi confiante, então não perderia o sono por isso.

Hancock é mais bonita? Possivelmente. Nami gostava desse fato? Não, mas se importava mais com o fato que a Imperatriz era capaz de lutar contra inimigos fortes sem precisar de ajuda. Isso sim era algo que a incomodava mais do que gostaria de admitir.

— Não sei. Não é algo que penso muito. A gente tem tanta aventura pela frente, Nami!! Não sei se quero me preocupar com esse tipo de coisa. Se acontecer, aconteceu — ele deu de ombros.

Uma resposta que combinava com o garoto. Luffy era um espírito livre e por isso ele era fascinante. A mente simplória dele o deixava curtir a vida melhor do que muita gente nesse mundo.

— Incrivelmente você tem razão, Luffy. Mas tenho certeza que todos nós vamos ficar felizes de ter a rainha dos piratas a bordo — ela deu uma piscadela para ele.

Nami sabia que, por um lado, não era verdade. Ela indubitavelmente iria sofrer de vê-lo nos braços de outra mulher, mas sabia que estaria feliz se ele estivesse feliz. Amar não é isso? Saber deixar a pessoa ir embora e estar contente pela felicidade dela?

_Nossa relação é mais que meus sentimentos. Lembre-se disso Nami._

Subitamente, Nami lembrou de outra dúvida que tinha feito lar em sua mente desde quando Luffy falou sobre suas aventuras nos dois anos em que estiveram separados. Ela sabe que seria egoísta da parte dela e que isso ultrapassaria um pouco o limite que o garoto tinha de falar coisas sérias, mas a ruiva gostava de pensar que eles tinham intimidade suficiente para que ela indagasse sobre isso.

— E Hancock? Você pensa sobre ela? — Nami tentou perguntar de uma forma despretensiosa. 

— Hmm? Hancock é minha amiga. 

— Mas Hancock gosta de você. Você sabe disso, não é?

Luffy suspirou e apoiou a cabeça na encosto da cadeira olhando para o teto.

— …Sei. Ou não porque eu… Realmente não sei de onde ela tirou isso. Ela diz que quer casar comigo, mas eu sinceramente não quero. E sei lá… eu não sou a pessoa mais esperta do mundo e sou meio idiota as vezes, né? Eu não entendo mesmo, Nami! 

— Mas você é incrível, Luffy! 

Nami segurou a mão dele rapidamente por conta do instinto carinhoso que sempre reservava para ele. Ela não deixaria, sob nenhuma circunstância, deixá-lo pensar esse tipo de coisas sobre si mesmo. Ele era um idiota? Sim. Não fazia coisas inteligentes volta e meia? Sim. Mas se pedissem para que ela descrevesse Monkey D. Luffy com apenas uma palavra, _incrível_ seria a resposta.

— Você é capaz de tantas coisas, seu cabeça de vento. E não existe uma pessoa que não goste de você nesse mundo. Você é um cara bom, então não quero ouvir você falando isso de si mesmo outra vez, tá me ouvindo? Senão juro que soco você. 

— Desculpa desculpa Nami, não me bate por favoooooor—

Nami não bateu nele, mas apertou seu nariz com um sorriso brincalhão e Luffy retribuiu com um sorriso feliz.

— Sabe Nami, _você_ é uma das pessoas mais incríveis que eu já conheci!! 

Ele passou a mão na cabeça dela e afagou um pouco.

— Obrigada por ter aceitado ser da minha tripulação, shishishi.

Era verdade que Nami estava tentando evitar ao máximo qualquer tipo de contato físico com o capitão, mas dane-se. Ela precisava abraçá-lo pra valer. Ela precisava sentir ele próximo e botar o máximo de sentimento naquele gesto porque Luffy não sabia o quanto ele a _salvou_. 

Salvou a sua consciência. Salvou-a de tantas situações de vida ou morte. Salvou sua alma. 

O abraço que deu quando o reencontrou daquela vez em Zou foi forte, mas carregado de tristeza. Luffy sempre foi o pilar emocional dela e ela não negava. Ele sempre esteve presente em todos os momentos que precisava e sempre deu apoio incondicional até mesmo quando não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. 

_Eu que agradeço por ter me aceitado, capitão._

Num piscar de olhos, Nami pulo para os braços dele sem aviso nenhum, apertou-o forte contra o peito e torceu pra ele que não percebesse que esse era um abraço que gritava _eu não vou te deixar de jeito nenhum._ Inicialmente, o garoto ficou surpreso, com as mãos levantadas no ar, sem saber muito o que fazer. Mas hesitantemente, ele envolveu Nami com os braços num abraço leve e apoiou a cabeça nos ombros dela. 

Um gesto tão gentil e que somente seu capitão era capaz de executar. E esse abraço simples mas forte dado no meio de uma sorveteria lotada e colorida ficaria para sempre com ela. Nami o revisitaria quantas vezes quisesse e manteria no coração como um dos tesouros mais importantes que já conquistou na vida. 

Ela sabia que já tinha infringido o espaço pessoal de Luffy por tempo demais, então relutantemente se afastou dele e bagunçou seu cabelo. Ela não tinha problema em ultrapassar esse limite de espaço quando era pra socar razão na cabeça dele, mas para atos de carinho assim, ela preferia fugir. 

Era muito arriscado pois Nami podia dizer muito com simples gestos e bom, não queria botar tudo a perder. Luffy ainda tinha o característico sorriso gigante estampado no rosto que a ruiva não se cansava de ver. 

— Tudo bem, chega desse papo sério. Já que você decidiu vir passear comigo, eu separei um local pra gente ir. Eu sei que você acha que não sou tão divertida assim, mas vou te mostrar que posso ser tanto quanto Chopper ou Usopp!

— Nami, daquela vez—

— Águas passadas, capitão. Vamos, eu vou te levar num parque de diversões que tem aqui próximo, que tal?

— SÉRIO, NAMI?? QUE DEMAAIS!!

— Sério, seu bobo.

_O que eu não faço por você, hein._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luffy é um garoto muito alegre, mas o de agora também é mais sério. E eu não acho que ele seja que nem o Goku que não tinha noção do que é, tipo, um casamento (até mesmo porque Luffy fala na lata que não vai casar com Hancock). Acredito que ele saiba sim o que são essas coisas, mas tenha zero jeito pra isso e seja muito inocente pra perceber.


	4. amável

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo um pouco grande. Perdão!

E levá-lo ao parque de diversões ela fez. O capitão transbordava felicidade igual quando ouvia Sanji gritar que era hora de comer. A alegria contagiante dele acabou passando para Nami que ria que nem criança. 

Mas Luffy normalmente dava muito trabalho porque ele não parava quieto. Se ela desviasse os olhos mesmo que por um segundo, o garoto já estava dentro de um brinquedo e ela era deixada para correr atrás dele. Quando conseguiam ficar juntos no meio de tanta gente, ele pegava a mão da ruiva e a puxava para um outro brinquedo ou até mesmo para um que já tinham ido.

Como ela já tinha separado um dinheiro certo para gastar com ele antes de sair do Sunny, ela deixou ele se divertir e ir em qualquer atração que quisesse. Ela sentia uma certa saudade do Luffy estupidamente feliz de outrora e que sempre sabia aproveitar tudo que a vida tinha a oferecer. Especialmente depois de tudo que eles passaram na mão dos Imperadores. Fazia um tempinho que ela não via Luffy tão relaxado assim.

_Eu realmente queria que pudéssemos fazer isso mais vezes._

Nami permitiu externar um sorriso carinhoso enquanto olhava Luffy fazendo amizade com o senhor da pipoca ( _“Oe tio da barba engraçada… ela é de verdade? Deixa eu puxar… De qualquer forma, sua barba é feia mas sua pipoca é muito boa. Me vê mais!!"_ ) e o mesmo rindo do capitão por causa das piadas ingênuas mas engraçadas. _É super incrível como ele consegue atrair todos a sua volta._ Provavelmente esse fato somado a confiança que ele tem pela tripulação é o que fez os Chapéu de Palha serem leais até o último fio de cabelo de Luffy.

Na verdade, tudo o que eles são hoje em dia deve-se a _ele_ . Os Chapéu de Palha são uma força a ser reconhecida por causa _dele_ . Por causa do quanto eles os inspirou a serem a melhor versão de si mesmos. _Você mudou a vida de todos nós, Luffy. Tem noção de quão importante é?_

O garoto borracha se despediu do senhor na banquinha e vinha carregando um balde e um saquinho de pipoca.

\- Oe, Nami! Comprei pra você!

\- Olha só… o comilão dividindo comida. Estou impressionada que você não devorou no caminho. 

Nami deu um sorriso torto para ele, mas realmente tinha ficado perplexa. Luffy sempre comia tudo que via pela frente. Ele fez um biquinho e olhou para o lado da mesma forma que fazia toda vez que ia mentir.

\- Pois é… quase não comi mesmo.

\- Seu pateta! Você não sabe nem mentir direito!!

Cascudo.

\- De qualquer forma, cabeça de vento, está quase na hora do almoço e se não voltarmos para o Sunny, Sanji-kun vai matar a gente. Então vamos no último brinquedo, okay?

\- Aaaah Namiii, mas-

\- Não, nada de 'mas'. Vamos. Que tal ir no paintball e eu chutar sua bunda e depois me vangloriar da minha vitória?

\- … Você não acha que tá confiante demais? - Luffy arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para ela enquanto devorava a pipoca.

\- Não existe isso de confiante demais, seu idiota. Ou você tá com medo de perder? - Nami deu um olhar zombeteira a fim de provocá-lo.

\- Haaaaaa? Eu não tenho medo de você, toooonta. 

Nami só precisou lançar um olhar penetrante para ele. 

\- ...mentira. Tenho sim.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Luffy!! Deixe de comprar briga com as crianças, seu palerma!

\- Elas que começaram, Nami!! Oeee seus diabo, nunca se atira pelas costas!! - Luffy estava gesticulando afobadamente e as crianças só riam dele.

_Splash._

Um barulho de um balão estourando atrás dele foi o que o fez parar de brigar com as crianças, dando tempo para elas fugirem. 

\- Que… 

Nami se mijava de rir dos olhos arregalados dele mas Luffy começou a gritar com ela indignado da vida. 

\- OE NAMI, EU ACABEI DE DAR UMA LIÇÃO DE MORAL NAQUELAS CRIANÇAS E VOCÊ VAI E FAZ A MESMA COISA!!!

\- TUDO É VÁLIDO NO AMOR E NO PAINTBALL, IDIOOOOTA!!

\- Eu tenho certeza que o ditado é diferente!! Você é tão criança, Nami!!

_A audácia desse garoto não tem limites._

\- EU? CRIANÇA? VOCÊ JÁ SE OLHOU NO ESPELHO??

 _Splash_.

A audácia de Luffy em jogar um balão de tinta na cara dela. E rir. Muito. Segurando a barriga.

\- LUFFY, É MELHOR VOCÊ COMEÇAR A CORRER!!

E ele correu. Segundo a regra do local, o vencedor era simplesmente quem tirasse a melhor de onze acertos até a hora que compraram acabasse. Nami não era Usopp, mas tinha uma mira até boa - só que Luffy também. Ia ser muito difícil ganhar dele só nisso e na força, então ela teria que ser muito mais rápida e mais acrobata que ele. Isso não seria tão difícil considerando os anos que passou invadindo e fugindo de lugares enquanto ladra.

Pelo menos ela conseguiu convencê-lo a não usar nada do seu Akuma no Mi alegando que seria injusto com ela, afinal a ruiva não tinha nada para competir contra o Gomu Gomu no Mi. Luffy choramingou, mas, competitivo como sempre, aceitou. 

Nami se enfiou nos locais mais improváveis onde Luffy teve muita dificuldade de entrar e ser rápido - brinquedo com tobogã, casinha com uma ponte, piscina de bolinhas, até mesmo em escalada de rapel. Ela conseguiu ser mais veloz que ele e já tinha acertado quatro vezes em cheio - um no peito, um na costa ( _“Namiiii, tenha honra!!!”_ ) e dois no braço. 

Entretanto, o capitão não estava atrás - ele já tinha três acertos e Nami começou a ficar preocupada. Então, ela começou a se esconder atrás dos brinquedos e atazana-lo mostrando a língua e zombando. Funcionava porque Luffy se deixava ser provocado e Nami se divertia mais ainda. Mas logo ele ria como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação na vida e acabava se distraindo. 

_Splash_.

_Ótimo, mais um acerto! Só mais um, Nami, só mais um!!_

\- NAMIIIII, ISSO É JOGO SUJO!! VOCÊ TÁ ME DISTRAINDO!!

\- Você que é besta e cai sempre!! - Nami deu uma risada sarcástica.

\- AAAARGH!

_Faz muito tempo que não me divirto assim._

Nami continuou sua investida incessante, mas o último acerto estava sendo bem difícil de conseguir. Luffy estava sendo mais cauteloso e ela começou a ficar ansiosa porque faltava por volta de dez minutos para que a hora reservada chegasse ao fim. Ela precisava acertar só mais um e ganharia de uma forma esmagadora. 

E poderia esfregar na cara do capitão que ganhou pelo menos _uma coisa_ contra ele. 

_Sinto muito, Deus, mas também sou competitiva._

Luffy corria que nem maluco atrás dela e incrivelmente, conseguiu mais dois acertos e dessa forma, deixava-o com cinco pontos igual ela. 

_Droga!!_

A mira do garoto estava ficando mais precisa com o passar do tempo, assim como sua velocidade sem usar qualquer poder que tinha e Nami começou a ficar preocupada. _Qual é a desse garoto, meu Deus? Se eu chegar um pouco perto, tenho certeza que já era!!_ , ela pensou. O cronômetro marcava cinco minutos e Nami resolveu arriscar. Ela correu com muita velocidade em direção a ele, o que fez Luffy se espantar e baixar a guarda por pouquíssimos segundos. 

_Ótimo! Uma brecha!!_

Nami colidiu com ele, envolvendo os braços ao redor do torso dele e o garoto realmente se espantou, mas riu alto mesmo assim quando os dois colidiram no feno espalhado pelo chão. Por uns segundos, ela até se sentiu mal pelo que ia fazer, mas ganhar é ganhar. E no fundo… ela também queria ficar mais um tempo ali ouvindo o coração dele.

 _Splash_.

Nami arregalou os olhos enquanto estourava o balão de tinta na cabeça dele.

 _Splash_. 

Luffy tinha feito o mesmo. 

_Esperto._

\- Shishishi, acho que é um empate, Nami!!

\- Haaa? Não tem como ter empate, seu besta. Eu acertei você primeiro.

\- Queee?! De jeito nenhum!! Foi a mesmo tempo!! É empate, idioooota!

\- Luffy, não tem como ser empate!! É melhor de onze! Eu acertei seis, então automaticamente ganhei, idiooooota! - Ela zombou com o mesmo tom de vez que ele usou. - E… você acertou meu… MEU CABELO, LUFFY!! JURO QUE VOU JOGAR O BALDE DE TINTA NO SEU CHAPÉU!!

Nami colocou as mãos ao redor do pescoço do capitão e o chacoalhou da mesma forma como fazia toda vez que ele estava sendo um teimoso, mas Luffy só ria alto uma risada tão gostosa e alegre que imediatamente, ela reduziu a força e só apoiou as mãos no ombro dele enquanto olhava-o gargalhando como a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Eles continuavam próximos e os braços dele ainda seguravam a cintura da ruiva de um jeito tão doce que o coração de Nami começou a bater muito rápido do nada. _Que diabos, Nami._

\- Eu me diverti muito, Nami!!

O ritmo da música que tocava nos alto falantes do paintball era tão contagiante e a letra tinha… tanto a ver com o que ela vinha sentindo nesses últimos meses e ainda mais naquele momento. A navegadora ouviu atentamente e decidiu que guardaria no coração mais um momento. 

_“I'm surprised that you've never been told before_

_That you're lovely and you're perfect_

_And that somebody wants you”_

_"Estou surpreso(a) que nunca te disseram antes_

_Que você é adorável_

_E perfeita(o)_

_E que alguém te quer"_

_Eu também fico surpresa, Luffy._

Já tinha guardado o abraço que deu e recebeu horas antes na sorveteria. Agora guardaria a sete chaves a música e a sensação amável das mãos de Luffy em sua cintura. 

\- Eu também, Luffy. Falei pra você que era divertida também!!

\- Nami, eu não quis-

\- Já falei que tá tudo bem.

_Mentira._

\- Tem certeza?? Mas de qualquer forma, a gente tem que fazer isso mais vezes, Nami!!

\- Sim! 

E com essas palavras e toda essa proximidade, Nami sentiu-se muito gananciosa, morrendo de vontade de colecionar mais uma memória. Ela só tinha se tocado agora que estava com as pernas ao redor de Luffy, montada nele enquanto o garoto estava deitado no feno sorrindo tranquilamente. Ela sabia que deveria ficar envergonhada e sair urgente de cima dele porque se alguém os pegasse nessa posição, com certeza não iria interpretar a situação da forma correta.

Entretanto, de onde estava, a visão era muito adorável. Luffy todo cheio de tinta rindo dela a fez ter uma súbita ânsia por ele. Todos esses anos o desejando secretamente sem se dar conta e sem nem ser de uma maneira sexual, mas querendo ouvir a voz ou sentir o calor do corpo dele quando acordasse.

Uma saudade sufocante de alguém que nem estava longe.

Entretanto, o capitão não devia nem ter ideia de que a posição em que estavam indicava algo comprometedor, mas a ruiva não é inocente. Se fosse qualquer outro homem que estivesse interessada, ela já teria sido bem mais ousada.

_Mas é Luffy e dessa vez, a única coisa que consigo sentir é carinho._

Nami se inclinou até ficar mais próximo do garoto de borracha, segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e deu um beijo cheio de ternura na testa dele.

_Um beijo inocente que nem eu imaginava que poderia dar._

A navegadora espantou-se quando pensou que ousadia ela tinha acabado de fazer. Mas ao mesmo tempo nunca pensou em toda sua vida que ela chamaria isso de uma ação _ousada_ . _Eu acho que isso é o que acontece quando se é infectado pelo vírus desse bobão._ Foi um beijo completamente inocente, mas ela não conseguia fazer o coração parar de bater rápido. Ainda mais porque sabia que Luffy estava incrivelmente perto e ela conseguia sentir a respiração dele em sua clavícula.

Mas o quão boba ela conseguia ser a ponto de deixar um beijo desse tipo derretê-la toda por dentro?

_Você é muito idiota, Nami._

\- Oe, N-Nami?

A voz dele saiu num sussurro baixinho embaixo dela o que acabou despertando algo que nunca tinha se deixado imaginar… e agora eram coisas bem _ousadas_ de verdade. Ela começou a ficar tão intoxicada que não estava conseguindo pensar nos riscos ou nem que isso poderia se voltar contra ela. 

_"I'm surprised that you've never been told before_

_That you're priceless and you're precious_

_Even when you are not new"_

_"Estou surpreso(a) que nunca te disseram antes_

_Que você não tem preço_

_Sim, você é preciosa(o)_

_Mesmo quando não é novidade"_

Nami começou a dar pequenos beijinhos começando pela testa, percorrendo o nariz até a ponta e pairando a poucos centímetros dos lábios do capitão. Agora ela conseguia basicamente respirar o mesmo ar que ele e sentir que o hálito dele cheirava a sorvete de céu azul, morango e chocolate.

_Tão Luffy._

Ela estava encarando os lábios dele por muito tempo até que resolveu direcionar o olhar na direção dos olhos dele com a intenção de pedir permissão. Mas a expressão do garoto era de completa confusão e se ela estivesse certa, um pouco de desconfiança. Luffy não estava corado, os olhos não estavam arregalados e ele não olhou uma vez sequer para os lábios dela, mas encarava-a todo o tempo com o cenho franzido. 

_Claro. Brilhante ideia, Nami._

A falta de reação do capitão realmente a machucou. Não é como se ela não soubesse, mas a ruiva tinha aquela pequena esperança guardada no cantinho mais distante do coração. Agora ela tinha certeza de que não havia nada. 

Finalmente assim, quem sabe, ela poderia seguir em frente.

_Você é idiota por ter achado que podia ter acontecido algo._

Imediatamente, a garota saiu de cima dele, puxando-o consigo para que eles fossem entregar as roupas de segurança e seguir viagem. E o tempo todo, Nami estava quebrando cabeça para arranjar alguma desculpa, alguma coisa que não quebrasse de uma vez por todas a relação deles, mas nada vinha à cabeça. Luffy não é tão burro a ponto de não entender o que ela iria fazer em seguida. 

Nami deixou-se levar pelo momento e não saiu muito como o esperado. Mas sinceramente, ela só precisava ser direta. Pedir desculpas, dizer que ela não sabia o que estava fazendo e que ele esquecesse isso completamente. Depois sorrir e torcer para que o capitão simplesmente deixasse de lado. 

Ela já tinha entregue as roupas de segurança, ajeitou a sua própria roupa, limpou o cabelo e saiu para esperar por Luffy. Ele deveria demorar um pouco já que foi uma luta para ele se vestir. Mas quando saiu do estabelecimento, ela não esperava já encontrá-lo encostado na parede esperando por ela. Ele olhava para baixo com o cenho franzido e um beicinho exatamente igual quando ele estava tentando entender algo.

Ela balançou a cabeça e apenas riu da cara de Luffy. _Melhor resolver isso logo_ , ela pensou. Usou o polegar e o indicador para desfazer o franzido fazendo com que ele olhasse para ela, depois abrir a boca algumas vezes e fechá-la logo em seguida.

_Vou tirá-lo logo dessa miséria._

\- Luffy-

\- Nami, por que-

\- Por que eu fiz aquilo? Foi apenas um gesto carinhoso, Luffy. Um beijo na sua testa, seu bobo. Uma forma de agradecimento. 

\- Não… digo, depois-

\- Luffy, não se preocupe com isso, tá bom? Eu apenas me deixei levar, então esqueça isso, okay? Não quero você torrando o pouco de cérebro que tem por uma coisa boba.

\- Mas-

\- Luffy, tá tudo bem. Eu peço desculpas por ter passado dos limites. Por favor, me perdoe.

Nami colocou a mão que desfranzia o cenho dele e repousou no rosto do garoto. Isso fez Luffy inclinar o rosto na direção que ela segurava e a ruiva arregalou os olhos porque, veja bem… ela nunca viu o capitão fazer um gesto tão carinhoso. Abraços? Tudo bem, ela teve um mais cedo e outros, mesmo que sem muita frequência. Segurá-la (normalmente pela cintura) para tirá-la do perigo? Okay, sem problemas. Dar o chapéu de palha para ela segurar? Ela nunca entendeu o por quê de geralmente ser sempre ela, mas achava que era um forma de ele falar “ _eu confio em você”_. 

Mas isso… isso parecia muito íntimo. Algo que ela nunca achou que teria a chance de fazer. Luffy tinha os olhos fechados e soltou um suspiro bem baixinho. 

Nami estremeceu. 

Ela voltou os olhos para os lábios dele novamente e de repente, a ruiva deu um passo para frente.

E se ela desse mais um, não tinha mais volta.

_E aí, Nami, o que você vai fazer?_

Ela deu mais um passo. 

O último passo a levou tão próxima de Luffy que ela conseguia ver sua cicatriz bem de perto, em como ela parecia sarada, mas ainda em alto relevo, com os pontinhos realçados. Conseguia ver como ele tinha poucas ruguinhas nos olhos que Nami supunha que seria de tanto sorrir. Conseguia ver que o nariz dele era até fininho e particularmente fofo. 

Conseguia ver que os lábios dele eram finos, mas não impedia nenhum pouco a vontade que ela teve de beijar. Então, sem pensar duas vezes, Nami se inclinou.

Fechou os olhos e o beijou. 

Simples assim - inocente, mas carregado de coisas que ela tinha vontade de dizer e não conseguia. Coisas como _gostaria de poder dizer que eu te amo todos os dias_ ou como _queria que você fosse o único cara que irei namorar pro resto da vida_ ou _eu não me importo de não ser a rainha dos piratas, contanto que eu continue com você_. 

Tantas outras coisas que não caberia em um beijo só.

Nami também não conseguiu deixar de notar quão macios eram os lábios dele (mesmo que fossem de borracha, exatamente como ela pensava!) e se perguntou brevemente como era possível alguém tão forte e em constantes lutas pudesse ter tal suavidade.

E de repente… acabou. Nami abriu os olhos lentamente e encontrou os dele assustados. Sobrancelhas arqueadas e olhos arregalados, mas fora isso... nenhuma reação. Nenhum dos braços envolveu-a pela cintura, nenhuma mão segurou seu rosto, nenhuma mão se perdeu nos cabelos dela, nenhuma língua encontrou a dela, nenhuma resposta da parte dele durante o beijo.

Nami se afastou dele e sorriu amargamente com a realidade da rejeição indireta. Ela sabia como isso iria terminar e mesmo assim, quis arriscar. Se queria realmente ter certeza ou só viver uma fantasia por um dia, já não sabia mais. O que sabia é que isso podia virar uma bola de neve se não resolvesse aqui e agora.

A ruiva nunca foi covarde (com exceção de quando precisa lutar e mesmo assim, ela se arriscava) e não seria agora.

Luffy ainda a encarava confuso e se existiu algum dia em que ele pareceu mais criança, esse dia seria o de agora. Nami abafou o riso, engoliu o orgulho e a decepção - que, particularmente, tinha o gosto mais amargo dentre todas as bebidas que já bebeu - e olhou amavelmente para ele. Se ela conseguisse aliviar o humor, talvez ficasse mais natural. 

\- Roubei seu primeiro beijo, capitão. Espero que não se importe.

Deu uma risadinha, deu uma piscadela e virou-se, andando na frente de forma que Luffy não visse a força que estava fazendo para não chorar. 

Luffy não falou uma palavra durante a viagem de volta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Usei a música F.N.T do Semisonic.  
> 2\. A cena do paintball é uma homenagem ao filme 10 coisas que eu odeio em você.
> 
> Obrigada por lerem mais uma vez! :)


	5. quebra e repara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo grande de novo, gente, num briga comigo. |･ω･)
> 
> Leeeve Frobin e Zotash. Perdão aos que shippam outra coisa. (*_ _)人

Robin estava deitada na espreguiçadeira no deque, enquanto lia um livro e usava o Hana Hana no Mi para fazer cafuné em Franky ( _ Que diabos de invenção nova é essa? _ ) quando viu Nami e Luffy subirem para o Sunny e cada um ir para um canto diferente - Nami para o quarto das garotas e Luffy para a cozinha.

Eles não estavam sorrindo, nem conversando, nem brigando.

_ Estranho _ . 

Robin olhou de canto de olho para Franky e ele a encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Então ele também tinha percebido. A arqueóloga olhou rapidamente para porta do quarto delas, mas o ciborgue sempre perceptivo, falou por cima dos ombros.

\- Vai lá, eu invento qualquer coisa caso eles perguntem. 

Robin assentiu e fez um carinho no rosto dele. Franky deu um beijo rápido em sua mão e ela se direcionou ao quarto. Nami provavelmente não estaria na cama, mas no  _ banheiro _ . A amiga chorou lá quando Hancock jogou falou tantas coisas na cara dela, então provavelmente estaria lá chorando por um motivo que Robin não saberia dizer.

Quer dizer, ela tinha uma  _ vaga ideia _ .

A arqueóloga encontrou a ruiva olhando fixamente para o reflexo dela na banheira com olhos inchados, totalmente nua e a água escorrendo. Robin sabia que tinha algo  _ errado _ . Mas sem falar uma palavra sequer, a mais velha se aproximou, desligou a torneira, juntou as roupas de Nami que estavam espalhadas pelo chão e colocou na bacia de roupa suja, se despiu até ficar apenas com as roupas de baixo e entrou na banheira.

Robin esperou pacientemente até Nami resolver falar. Paciência era algo inerente a arqueóloga e ela poderia ficar a noite toda esperando e se o que a ruiva precisava era apenas silêncio e um ombro amigo, ela ofereceria isso.

Depois de alguns minutos, Nami falou com uma voz rachada.

\- Eu beijei o Luffy.

Robin arregalou os olhos levemente, mas permaneceu em silêncio indicando que Nami poderia falar no seu próprio tempo.

\- Mas ele não fez nada.

Robin não ficou surpresa com essa declaração - um beijo não era um inimigo que o capitão saberia lutar. Amor era um oponente que ela sabia que Luffy não compreendia, não sabia analisar, não sabia contra atacar.

\- Por que você o beijou?

\- Porque eu o amo.

Nami nunca tinha confirmado diretamente as suspeitas da arqueóloga, mas ela sabia que não era necessário. A ruiva conseguia esconder da maioria da tripulação porque todos eram jovens demais para se apegar ao conceito de amor. Era como se todos eles diminuissem a importância do sentimento porque isso significaria que não alcançariam seus objetivos e sonhos. Sanji, Zoro e Luffy especialmente. Garotos extremamente fortes, mas tão ingênuos de pensar dessa forma.

Mas ela e Franky sabiam mais. Eles foram capazes de identificar o momento exato em que a paixonite de Nami por Luffy se tornou algo completamente diferente. E mais  _ forte _ . O casal até chegou a conversar sobre isso em algumas ocasiões em que pegavam a navegadora observando o capitão quando ele não estava olhando ou quando ela sorria amavelmente enquanto bagunçava o cabelo dele.

Entretanto, nem Robin nem Franky comentaram nada até então. Os dois acharam melhor deixar que Nami e Luffy descobrissem por si só, mesmo que isso demorasse muito. 

\- O que eu faço, Robin? E se eu estraguei tudo por causa de um beijo? E se… Luffy deixar de ser meu amigo porque acha que vou ser irritante e me comportar que nem Hancock?

_ Como se fosse possível, Nami. _

A arqueóloga tinha certeza que Nami tinha um lugar mais do que especial na mente e no coração de Luffy. Era besteira que a ruiva pensasse dessa forma porque o garoto nunca iria deixar de ser amigo dela por causa de uma ocorrência fora do padrão. Luffy não destruiu Arlong ou abriu o caminho com socos pelo palácio de Shiki ou quase arrancou a cabeça de Tesoro se Nami não fosse preciosa para ele.

_ Extremamente preciosa. _

\- Você só está com medo. Se parar pra pensar um segundo, você vai saber qual a resposta. O carinho que Luffy sente por todos nós é muito maior do que um mal entendido. 

Robin também sabia que Nami não estava chorando por uma simples rejeição. A navegadora tinha um coração enorme igual ao capitão e era uma mulher muito resiliente, então provavelmente era tudo  _ medo _ e  _ vergonha _ . Medo de perder a amizade do melhor amigo, medo de acabar atrapalhando a dinâmica da tripulação, medo de ter machucado-o, vergonha por ter ultrapassado limites. 

Eventualmente, Nami fungou e concordou com Robin.

\- Você tá certa. Já que não significou nada pra ele, então não acho que teria problema eu me desculpar.

\- Se é o que você acha certo, saiba que terá meu apoio. - Robin sorriu amavelmente. - Mas já pensou em falar a verdade?

\- Sim. Mas não vou. São palavras fortes demais pra que Luffy entenda.

\- Você sabe que o capitão não é tão estúpido quanto parece.

\- Sei. 

Nami direcionou o olhar vazio para Robin e ela sabia que a mente da amiga não estava ali. O que a ruiva estava enxergando não era a arqueóloga e sim, os acontecimentos da manhã que vivenciou. Tudo devia estar passando como um filme na cabeça dela e Nami deveria estar procurando o momento exato em que errou. O momento exato que ela poderia ter recuado.

Robin decidiu dar um conselho a mais nova que a ajudou muito durante sua vida inteira.

\- Eu sei que nada quebra como um coração. Mas ele quebra e depois repara, meu bem.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apesar de ter sido tão firme, Nami não teve coragem de se desculpar assim que saiu do banheiro. No momento em que saiu e se olhou no espelho, a determinação evaporou da mesma forma que o vento leva a fumaça do incenso que ela acende quando está inquieta.

Ela decidiu que era simplesmente porque não poderia encarar ninguém com olhos tão inchados. Não tinha nada a ver com o medo de mais uma rejeição. Mas estava lá. Um medo bem debaixo da pele, tão intrínseco que ela não conseguia remover, mesmo que quisesse.

Não conseguiu nem mesmo sair do quarto para almoçar nem jantar. Robin trouxe para ela, sendo capaz de evitar as perguntas suspeitas da tripulação (com a ajuda de Franky) e esquivando-se da preocupação exacerbada de Sanji. Mas quando a arqueóloga chegou com o almoço, ela conseguiu ouvir uma apreensão sincera na voz do cozinheiro e Nami agradeceu firmemente a qualquer entidade divina que existia no mundo por amigos tão queridos. 

Robin decidiu que a faria companhia e que iriam simplesmente assistir porcaria na televisão. E de fato isso ajudou Nami se distrair, rindo de qualquer besteira que Robin encontrava, intercalando com algumas conversas aleatórias e choros silenciosos no colo da amiga. Ela não conseguia lembrar como foi capaz de dormir com a cabeça pesando tanto, mas quando percebeu, já era cinco e meia da manhã.

Então decidiu ir tomar um banho - com todo cuidado para não acordar Robin que ficou ao seu lado até altas horas da noite - e sair para tomar seu café bem cedo. Dessa forma, ninguém a veria sair do quarto e ninguém iria importuná-la com perguntas desnecessárias. Quando saiu, agradeceu por tudo estar quieto, o que significava que estavam todos dormindo ainda.

\- Você não quer esperar pra comer com todo mundo, bruxa?

_ Claro que Zoro já estaria acordado. _

O espadachim já estava sentado no deque perto das escadas, mas era sempre tão silencioso que Nami não percebeu a presença dele. Ela pensou em várias réplicas, umas em formas de xingamentos, outras em forma de palavras fria, mas no fim, o cansaço venceu. Ela não queria brigar com Zoro nem alimentar o pavio curto dos dois.

\- Deixa de besteira, Zoro. Sei que você sabe que eu estava evitando Luffy.

\- Heh. Sim.

Zoro sempre foi bem perceptivo e observador, mas perdia para Robin e Franky ainda assim. Nami não estava nem um pouco surpresa, na verdade. E mesmo sendo um porre na maioria das vezes, o espadachim nunca se metia onde não era chamado. Por isso que ele não perguntou o motivo, mas Nami quis falar mesmo assim. 

Por fim, suspirou e foi sentar-se ao lado dele.

\- Eu beijei ele. - Nami disse sem floreios.

\- Wow. Isso foi ousado até pra você, Nami. - Zoro arqueou as sobrancelhas, completamente boquiaberto.

\- Eu sei. Ainda estou me sentindo mal, pra falar a verdade.

Zoro apenas assentiu e os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Depois de alguns minutos, ele falou com uma voz séria.

\- E você vai só fugir?

Nami bufou e olhou para ele, indignada. 

\- Hah! A audácia de você falar uma coisa dessa, Zoro! Não é você que tá fugindo da Tashigi-chan desde que a beijou no último cessar-fogo com a Marinha? - Nami deu um sorriso zombeteiro. 

\- Que-! Eu-!!

Nami riu sarcasticamente, mas resolveu parar de zombar dele. Zoro estava passando pela mesma coisa que ela, então ou os dois se ajudavam ou se destruiriam mais ainda.

\- O G-5 é convidado especial deste festival, Zoro. O que você vai fazer? - Nami perguntou enquanto olhava para o nada. O espadachim apoiou a cabeça na parede atrás e suspirou.

\- Eu… não sei. Minha ideia era evitar ela o tempo todo.

\- Boa estratégia, Zoro. - Nami deu um joinha para ele e fez uma cara de desaprovação.

Zoro apenas a encarou com cara feia e Nami deu a língua para ele.

\- Por que a beijou, Zoro? Sabendo como ela pensa sobre piratas… 

\- Por que beijou o Luffy? Mesmo sabendo que ele não é alguém que entende essas coisas?

A navegadora respirou fundo e disse de uma vez só.

\- Porque eu amo ele. De verdade.

\- Mais do que dinheiro? - Zoro deu um sorriso torto e Nami bateu na cabeça dele. 

\- Sim… mais que dinheiro. 

\- É, eu sei. Você sempre teve uma preocupação maior com ele. Sabia que é o nome dele que você chama primeiro quando tá em perigo?

Nami corou e quase engasgou.

\- Q-q-que-

\- Imaginei que não tinha percebido. Mas… já percebeu que ele é superprotetor com  _ você _ ?

\- Zoro, nós fomos os primeiros a se juntar. Luffy vai ter uma proteção maior com a gente. Ele não demonstra isso tanto com você porque você é um monstro. Eu não. - Nami só revirou os olhos.

\- Eu fui levado por Tesoro daquela vez e sabia que vocês viriam. Óbvio que Luffy viria. Mas a raiva que eu vi na cara de Luffy quando  _ você _ foi levada por Shiki nunca me pareceu normal.

Nami ouviu dos seus amigos sobre a história do resgate no palácio de Shiki e Robin contou para ela o quão raivoso Luffy ficou ao ouvir a mensagem do Dial. Ela sabia que isso o deixaria com raiva, mas não a ponto de socar uma pedra.  _ Sinceramente... _

\- Bom, acho que não é nada demais. Pelo amor de Deus, Luffy basicamente declarou guerra contra o Governo Mundial por Robin, Zoro. Eu não sou  _ especial _ . 

O espadachim limitou-se a encará-la com o cenho franzido, mas Nami não conseguia decifrar o que estava passando pela cabeça dele. Ela nunca conseguiu entender como Zoro conseguia ser um cara tão forte, mas tão bobo ao mesmo tempo. Ela sabia que por trás da fachada macho que ele sempre vestia, existia um cara muito gentil. E esse cara devia estar super confuso com as coisas que fez meses atrás.

Ela deu um sorriso leve e resolveu deixar de lado toda questão de Luffy por um tempinho para ajudar um amigo. Botou a mão no ombro dele e falou com uma voz carinhosa. 

\- Acho que você deveria falar com ela, Zoro. Acho que ela gosta de você.

\- Você já ouviu as coisas que ela fala pra mim?

\- É uma situação complicada a de vocês dois - ela é da Marinha e você é um pirata… droga Zoro, eu realmente não sei como isso funcionaria… mas não custa nada encontrar um meio termo.

Zoro abaixou o olhar e Nami conseguia entender um pouco da apreensão dele. Ela não estava exatamente na mesma situação, mas a angústia de querer alguém mas, por alguma ironia do destino, não poder ter era um denominador em comum entre os dois.

Então, do nada o espadachim passou a mão pelos cabelos, removeu a expressão cabisbaixa e riu para Nami.

\- Vamos fazer um acordo, bruxa. Eu falo com a quatro-olhos hoje se você falar com Luffy. Se der tudo certo, a gente bebe até cair e se der tudo errado, a gente bebe até cair duas vezes.

A ruiva riu alto e deu um soquinho junto com ele.

\- Combinado, segundo em comando!

Nami permaneceu ao lado de Zoro por mais um tempo até decidir se levantar e finalmente fazer seu café. No meio do caminho, ela se virou e perguntou com curiosidade:

\- Será que essa é a única forma de a gente conversar civilizadamente? Quando existe alguma situação crítica?

Zoro estava de olhos fechados e com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

\- Te encontro na próxima desilusão amorosa ou na próxima batalha, bruxa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nami conseguiu tomar seu café em paz logo após a conversa com Zoro e às seis horas da manhã em ponto, Robin e Franky apareceram na cozinha para tomar o café juntos e a navegadora achou melhor deixá-los sozinhos. De qualquer forma, às sete horas todo o barco iria acordar e o caos ia se instaurar. 

Ela se direcionou para a biblioteca para trabalhar sem distrações e pretendia ficar lá até o horário de sair para o festival. Nami não queria encontrar Luffy e ela realmente se sentiu mal por pensar assim, mas não era algo que estava conseguindo controlar. Era muito recente.

E dito e feito, às sete horas, ela conseguiu ouvir o grito de Luffy e Usopp pedindo por comida, Sanji gritando com os dois e Chopper falando docemente com Robin; Franky estava energético como sempre, Brook tinha começado a cantar uma nova melodia e por fim, o bocejo de Zoro.

Ela sorriu docemente enquanto trabalhava em seus mapas.  _ Eu não sei mais como viver sem isso _ .

Eles eram o mundo para ela.

Ela cruzou os braços sob a mesa e apoiou o rosto, observando o dia lá fora pelas grandes janelas da biblioteca. Se, há cinco anos atrás, dissessem para ela que no futuro, ela estaria livre das garras de Arlong ou que faria parte da melhor tripulação pirata que esse mundo já viu ou até que acabaria se apaixonando pelo próprio capitão, ela teria zombado e xingado a pessoa que teve a audácia de falar tais coisas para ela.

Mas quem diria. Aqui está ela vivendo tudo isso e principalmente por causa de Luffy. Ela gosta de pensar que os dois estavam fadados a se conhecer e a compartilharem essa jornada juntos. Mas destino ou não, eles se conheceram e toda sua vida mudou desde então. Ele era… seu lar. Puro e simplesmente.

E apesar de saber tudo isso, ela se arriscou displicentemente porque mesmo que a sorte favoreça os ousados, ela acredita que foi um  _ pouco mais _ ousada do que deveria. 

_ Chega. Já me decidi. Irei me desculpar formalmente depois do festival. _

Então depois de terminar seus mapas e a hora de almoçar chegou, Nami pensou bastante se se trancaria mais um dia e evitaria ele de fato e no fim, decidiu criar coragem e descer para comer junto de toda tripulação. Ela não queria, mas iria fazer mesmo assim. A ruiva não conseguia nem descrever o quanto o coração dela palpitava freneticamente com a simples ideia de encontrar Luffy no corredor.

Relutantemente, ela pôs um pé na frente do outro e se direcionou a cozinha. A julgar pelo barulho, todos já estavam lá. Então, respirou fundo uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes e abriu a porta. Se não fossem anos treinando a arte de ficar calma em situações de risco, ela teria fugido na hora quando todos viraram o rosto para encará-la em um silêncio ansioso. 

Até mesmo Luffy tinha virado para olhá-la. 

Os olhos dela encontraram os dele e por uma fração de segundo, foi como se ninguém estivesse ali. Mas rapidamente o momento acabou. Luffy desviou o olhar e ela sentiu com se tivesse uma pedra afundando no estômago. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, um pouco atordoada e olhou para Sanji que a encarava fixamente. A julgar pelo olhar sério dele, o cozinheiro conseguiu perceber o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Provavelmente Nami tinha o rosto levemente sofrido porque no mesmo instante, os olhos do cozinheiro suavizaram e ele entendeu o pedido silencioso que ela fez.

_ "Me ajuda." _

Sanji sorriu amavelmente e vestiu o personagem característico dele. Correu até Nami, pegou sua mão, deu suas piruetas do amor e ela pôde respirar em paz. Todo o resto entendeu que era só mais um dia e foi possível ter um almoço natural novamente. 

Quando tudo voltou ao normal, Nami lançou um olhar de agradecimento a Sanji e ele só piscou de volta para ela.

Ela não sentou perto de Luffy e ele não olhou em sua direção.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nami tinha decidido sair às dezessete horas especialmente por ser uma hora antes de todos os amigos irem para o festival. Ela aproveitou que Robin e Franky iriam jantar juntos em um local perto do evento e teriam que sair mais cedo porque poderia lotar. Então, os dois cobriram para ela, dizendo que a levariam a algum lugar interessante antes de saírem para comer. Nami só queria abraçá-los. 

No fundo, ela realmente achava que os meninos não iriam, mas essas festividades eram sinônimo de comida e bebida. Duas coisas que nenhum deles conseguia recusar.

A ruiva ajeitou o yukata, o cabelo, pôs uma maquiagem leve e saiu junto do casal. Eles não iriam levá-la a nenhum lugar, obviamente - apenas a deixariam no centro da cidade onde seria o coração da festa e seguiriam seu caminho ( _ "Eu ficaria com você, Nami, mas Franky fez de tudo pra conseguir uma vaga nesse restaurante, então não vou magoá-lo." _ ). E assim que chegou no local todo iluminado e decorado, ela os abraçou, desejou um bom jantar e se despediu.

O centro da cidade estava lindo, a decoração tradicional oriental estava incrível com inúmeras lanternas iluminando os estabelecimentos. Várias banquinhas de diversões e de comida, um espaço central onde teriam apresentações que já estava cheio de casais e crianças dançando e um palco onde deveria ocorrer algumas apresentações. Pessoas e mais pessoas vestidas em yukatas exuberantes e muitas risadas e sorrisos.

Nami resolveu passear por todo o local, visitando todas as banquinhas e até mesmo provando algumas comidas. Ela não sabe quanto tempo tinha passado, mas deve ter sido bastante porque já tinha anoitecido completamente e as pernas já estavam doendo de tanto andar. Voltou a parte principal da festa e se alojou perto do palco onde tinha uma banquinha de bebida. Ponderou se pegava saquê ou se ficava na água.  _ Acho que água. Tá muito cedo pra ficar embriagada de qualquer forma _ . 

Ficou no mesmo local e na mesma posição por minutos a fio, apenas observando os pais, mães, filhos, avós e casais dançando e se divertindo. Toda essa diversão e liberdade a fez lembrar dos amigos e ela se perguntou se eles já tinham chegado. O festival era um prato cheio para a animação e alegria de Luffy, Usopp e Chopper. Eles definitivamente iriam amar tudo isso.

Estava tão absorta em pensamentos que não percebeu o rapaz que se aproximou até ele oferecer uma cerveja a ela. Nami o olhou de cima a baixo e viu que era um cara muito bonito. Eles se olharam por alguns segundos e a ruiva entendeu o motivo pelo qual ele estava ali. Deu um sorriso sedutor e pensou  _ por que não? Eu não sou amarrada a ninguém, então que mal faz ficar com alguém hoje? _

\- Oe gatinha, você quer dançar com-

Nami já tinha aberto a boca para confirmar que queria até ouvir uma voz séria atrás dela e uma mão ao redor da sua cintura.

Ela congelou por dentro.

\- Ela tá ocupada agora.

Ela sempre reconheceria esse tom rouco e intimidador em qualquer lugar.

\- Huh-? - O rapaz parecia estar confuso e nem um pouco preocupado.

_ Isso aqui pode dar muito errado. _

\- Ela. Tá. Ocupada. Agora.

Nami conseguiu ouvir o ranger dos dentes. 

_ Luffy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não faço ideia se existe televisão no universo de OP, mas aqui nesse mini universo, existe, hahahaha.
> 
> Também não sei se existe incenso, mas aqui Nami curte e é isso.


	6. chapéu de palha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil desculpas pela demora, gente. Tive uns probleminhas pra ajustar algumas ideias e por isso levei um tempinho pra terminar. Esse é o penúltimo capítulo, espero que gostem!

_“Ela. Tá. Ocupada. Agora.”_

Nami conseguiu ouvir o ranger dos dentes e a mão apertar a cintura dela. Ela franziu o cenho. _Qual seu problema, Luffy?_

\- Que-? Você é namorado dela por um acaso? - o rapaz tinha uma sobrancelha levantada.

_Fato. Ele não é mesmo._

\- Não interessa, ela tá ocupada agora. - a voz de Luffy não deixava espaço para discussão. A raiva estava começando a borbulhar dentro de Nami e ela não ia ficar calada.

\- Olha, cara, eu não quero confusão, só quero dançar com a gostosinha, então se você me der licença-

_Gostosinha?_

_GOSTOSINHA??_

\- O que você disse? 

Nami conseguia visualizar claramente o rosto enfurecido de Luffy e ela tinha certeza que ele conseguia visualizar o dela também. Mas antes que ela conseguisse protestar, o rapaz estranho esticou o braço e pegou a mão dela bruscamente, o que acabou a tirando dos pensamentos homicidas que estava tendo em relação a Luffy (e agora em relação ao rapaz também). _Mas o que diabos esses cara tá pensando? Ele tá me tirando do sério._

Ele mais uma vez a puxou e Luffy a segurou mais forte pela cintura, mas o cara não queria largar dela.

\- Moço, você tá me machucando! 

Se ela tivesse com o Clima-Tact, não estaria tendo esse problema.

\- Eu vou dar cinco segundos pra largar dela. Se você não largar, eu vou acabar com você.

Nami ainda não conseguia ver o rosto de Luffy, mas sabia que ela ainda estava com o cenho franzido e com os lábios tremendo. O capitão nunca soube controlar a raiva.

\- Haaa? Eu não vou largar dela, eu cheguei primeiro, seu merda.

\- Um.

A contagem de Luffy não estava sendo feita apenas para ele meter a porrada no cara, estava servindo para Nami manter a calma e a compostura.

\- Que-

\- Dois.

Não estava funcionando para ela.

\- Você quer realmente me intimidar?

\- Três.

\- Cara, ela ia dançar comigo-

\- Quatro.

\- Mano, quem diabos você pensa que é-

\- Cinco.

_E lá se foi minha noite tranquila._

Luffy esticou o braço para trás, Nami perdeu a paciência, o rapaz não estava entendendo nada, Nami também fechou o punho e jogou o braço para trás, o braço de Luffy voltou, Nami levou o braço para frente, Luffy gritou e ela também.

\- MEU NOME É MONKEY D. LUFFY!!

\- ME LARGA, SEU FILHO DA MÃE!!

Antes do punho do garoto borracha e o dela chegar perto do rosto do rapaz, Nami conseguiu ver a expressão confusa dele, em uma fração de segundo, se tornar uma de compreensão e por fim, de terror. _Agora que ele percebeu que era o Luffy do Chapéu de Palha._

Os dois punhos acertaram o rosto dele em cheio, o rapaz foi jogado para trás e destruindo uma barraquinha no processo; Nami bufava, as pessoas gritaram, as crianças correram, a banda parou de tocar e Luffy gritou de novo.

\- E NINGUÉM MEXE COM UMA COMPANHEIRA MINHA!

Mesmo assim, Nami suspirou pesadamente, massageou as têmporas e repetiu um mantra - _Eu vou me acalmar eu vou me acalmar eu vou me acalmar_.

Luffy ainda a segurava pela cintura e a aproximou mais do corpo dele, como se sempre estivera ali, como se ali fosse o lugar dele. Em menos de quarenta e oito horas, Nami ficou muito próxima a ele mais uma vez e o calor que emanava a fazia se sentir segura. Ela manteve uma distância mínima, tentando não encostar nele. Ela conseguia sentir o cheiro tão característico dele. _Algum perfume amadeirado que ele só usa em ocasiões especiais._

Ela lutou contra a vontade de repousar o rosto no pescoço dele e não sair mais.

Luffy ainda tinha o semblante raivoso e fechou o punho novamente quando viu o rapaz levantar. Então Nami resolveu impedi-lo antes de ele fizesse qualquer outra besteira.

\- Okay, okay, já chega! Moço, sendo bem sincera, você mereceu. Não é assim que se trata uma dama. - Nami encarou o rapaz no chão com raiva e andou até ele para dar um último soco na cara dele. - e Luffy. Você. Vem. Comigo. 

Nami rangeu os dentes ameaçadoramente e Luffy pareceu despertar do transe de ira que estava. Ele finalmente olhou para ela, abriu a boca e eventualmente, a expressão dele mudou de raiva para medo.

\- Nami~, eu-

\- Vem. Comigo. Agora.

O capitão assentiu com a cabeça e pressionou os lábios em uma linha fina. A ruiva o puxou pela mão e o levou para um canto separado atrás do palco e mais perto de uma pracinha iluminada. Ela suspirou fundo mais uma vez e olhou feio para ele. Luffy manteve-se quieto, esperando ela dar o primeiro passo.

\- Luffy. Eu ia dançar com aquele cara. Por que diabos você espantou ele?

\- Você queria dançar com um cara que machucou sua mão? Tá doida, Nami? - ele gesticulou completamente indignado.

\- Eu realmente não esperava que ele agisse daquele jeito, mas você não tinha o direito de interferir, Luffy. Você não tem o direito de me controlar!

\- Eu sei, mas-!

\- Sem “mas”, Luffy. Qual seu problema?

\- Meu problema? Ué, eu fui te defender, sua besta e você vai ficar com raiva de mim?!

\- Caramba, Luffy, mas e se ele fosse de fato um cara legal? Você teria espantado ele!!

Nami deu as costas bruscamente para ele e voltou a andar. Ela não foi muito longe quando ouviu a voz dele baixinha.

\- Eu queria dançar com você. Você não quer dançar comigo, Nami? 

Ela continuou com as costas viradas para ele. Luffy falou mais uma vez com uma voz quieta, mas Nami o escutaria onde quer que fosse - mesmo naquela hora, na rua iluminada cheia de pessoas indo e vindo conversando.

\- Aquele cara é mais legal que eu?

_Que? Que idiota. Como ele pode pensar uma coisa dessa?_

Finalmente, Luffy falou com um tom curiosamente triste. Ela ouviu o farfalhar do yukata dele e o som da sua sandália de madeira no asfalto. O capitão devia ter virado para ir embora, assim como ela.

\- Então tá, Nami. Pode ir lá.

A navegadora estava extremamente cansada. Desde o momento em que os lábios dela encontraram os dele no dia anterior, Nami simplesmente não teve nenhuma paz de espírito. Ela decidiu que não dava para continuar assim - a ruiva não conseguiria passar mais um minuto sem resolver esse problema com Luffy de uma vez por todas. Num piscar de olhos, ela se virou para encará-lo com tudo que precisa falar já na ponta da língua, mas espantou-se de ver que ele já estava encarando-a e se aproximando a passos largos com uma expressão muito determinada.

\- Eu não ia falar nada, Nami, mas num dá. Só num dá! - ele cruzou os braços e fez seu beicinho característico. 

\- Que-!

\- Tudo ficou estranho depois de ontem e eu não gosto. 

\- L-Luffy, eu falei-

\- Não quero saber! Eu não falei nada ontem nem hoje porque não queria te fazer raiva, mas agora num dá mais. Você tá me evitando e não é legal.

\- E-Eu não t-to-

\- Tá sim! Eu quero que a gente volte a se falar. Por que você me beijou se não vai mais falar comigo?

\- E-Eu não disse que nunca falaria mais com você, s-seu idiota! E-Eu só tava procurando uma forma de me desculpar com você. - ela desviou o olhar e falou suavemente. - Eu sei que te beijei, mas não se preocupe, eu não espero nada em troca. Eu também só quero que a gente volte ao normal. Quero continuar sua amiga.

\- Você só quer ser minha amiga? - Luffy parou e olhou interrogativamente para ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- É, Luffy. Só quero que você esqueça que eu te beijei e que tudo volte a ser como era. Eu juro que nunca mais faço isso de novo.

\- Nunca mais?

\- Isso. Nunca mais. 

\- Mas eu queria que você fizesse de novo, Nami~!

\- Que-? L-Luffy! Isso não é uma coisa que se faz entre amigos!! 

\- Você fez isso e diz que só quer ser minha amiga. Tem uma coisa errada na sua lógica. - o tom dele indicava que ele a achava uma idiota.

\- Que-? Você é muito teimoso. - ela suspirou pesadamente. - Escuta, Luffy, eu não quero ser só sua amiga de fato, mas você é meu capitão e meu melhor amigo, eu sou sua navegadora e todos somos uma família. Beijar é só uma coisa pra casais, o que nós dois não somos. Então. É isso aí.

Nami torcia para que ele não percebesse o quão nervosa ela parecia, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela se sentia muito orgulhosa por ter falado tudo isso com a maior confiança do mundo, sem gaguejar uma vez sequer.

Por algum motivo, Luffy olhava aterrorizado para alguma coisa atrás dela. Nami se preocupou e virou na hora.

\- Beijar é coisa para casais, huh… Tipo… o que o Zoro e a Tashigi tão fazendo… agora? - o rosto de Luffy demonstrava o terror que ele estava sentindo no momento. - Eu não acho… que eles queiram ser… só amigos, Nami.

Nami deveria estar com o mesmo semblante horrorizado.

\- Não… mesmo. Não do jeito que esse beijo tá indo. - ela beliscou o nariz - Oee! Vocês tão sendo indecentes publicamente!! 

Zoro soltou Tashigi de supetão e os dois olharam para Luffy e Nami com os rostos vermelhos que nem um tomate. Depois de um segundo, o espadachim olhou feio para a ruiva e saiu puxando Tashigi pela mão.

_Como é possível ter tanta tensão sexual acumulada?_

Nami ainda estava tão incrédula que quase não percebeu Luffy puxando a manga dela levemente.

\- Você ia beijar aquele cara daquele jeito, Nami?

Quando ela se virou para encará-lo, Luffy parecia muito tristonho. 

\- Uuh, igual Zoro e Tashigi-chan não, mas nunca se sabe. 

Luffy largou a manga dela, desceu suavemente pelo braço e entrelaçou os dedos dele com os dela.

\- Você ainda quer ir lá com ele? - o capitão deu dois passos e se aproximou mais de Nami.

\- Que-? Claro que não. Tá tudo bem agora. Eu e você estamos bem, então quero ficar aqui. Pode ser? - os olhos dela procuravam os dele freneticamente. Luffy ficou em silêncio subitamente. _O que diabos ele está pensando?_ \- Claro que se você não quiser, eu posso ir-

\- Não!! Se você for embora, você vai lá com aquele cara!! - Luffy choramingou e apertou a mão dela mais forte.

Nami ficou boquiaberta e logo em seguida, não conseguiu impedir de uma veia começar a pulsar em sua testa. _Luffy realmente está testando minha paciência_.

\- Eu não acredito que você está falando uma coisa dessas. Sinceramente, Luffy, você não me conhece? - ela fechou os olhos e começou a massagear as têmporas. _Eu não vou me irritar eu não vou me irritar eu não vou me irritar_. Quando abriu novamente, o capitão não estava mais triste e sim, com uma expressão séria. E o que ele falou depois a deixou paralisada com um coração ameaçando sair do peito.

\- Zoro estava certo, Nami. Eu _sou_ super protetor com você.

\- Q-q-que-??? V-v-você-

\- Sim.

_Oh não. Socorro._

\- L-L-Luffy… 

\- Você disse que me ama.

\- E-Eu… 

“ _Mas já pensou em falar a verdade?”_

As palavras de Robin vieram a sua mente como um raio atingindo uma árvore. Nami inspirou fundo e soltou seu coração de uma vez só. 

\- É. Eu amo. E não só como um amigo.

Luffy arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso. Muitas emoções passaram pelo rosto do garoto e Nami não teve tempo de reconhecer nenhuma delas.

\- Então não quero que beije mais ninguém, Nami.

\- Aí você tá pedindo muito, capitão. Não é porque eu te amo que eu preciso ficar presa a você o resto da vida, seu tonto. - ela deu um sorriso um pouco cabisbaixo.

\- Eu quero ficar com você.

\- L-Luffy, você não sabe o que tá falando-

\- Sei sim! Você que acha que eu não sei. Você me beijou e foi bom, de verdade. Eu quero ficar com você. - Luffy tocou o rosto dela carinhosamente e murmurou. - Eu seria capaz de destruir o mundo se alguém tocasse um dedo em você. 

\- Você faria isso por qualquer um de nós. Eu não sou especial. - Nami riu abafadamente.

\- Você _é_ especial, sua idiota. - Luffy não pareceu achar graça.

Agora sim os olhos dele pediam para que ela acreditasse nele. _Mas como posso fazer isso? Tem tanta coisa que ele não sabe…_

\- Por que você não consegue aceitar isso…? …Você acha que eu não sou capaz?

\- Eu só acho que você… não sabe o que tá fazendo, Luffy… e se você acordar um dia e decidir que não era isso que queria? E se achar que estar com alguém é muito trabalhoso? Que infringe sua liberdade?

A ruiva sabia que a expressão dela demonstrava a agitação que estava sentindo no momento, mas não conseguia esconder de jeito nenhum.

\- Primeiro que eu nunca machucaria você. Eu prometi ao velho lá da sua vila que nunca tiraria seu sorriso. Segundo que você gosta de ser tão livre quanto eu e tá tudo bem. Terceiro que… como vai ser trabalhoso estar com você? Se tem alguém que dá trabalho, sou eu, shishishi. 

O sorriso cheio de dentes apareceu pela primeira vez aquela noite e Nami largou todas as incertezas e deu um selinho rápido nos lábios dele. _Ah não, o que aconteceu com sua promessa de não fazer mais isso?_ , ela se perguntou.

\- É mais fácil _você_ acordar um dia e achar tudo isso. - Luffy parecia abatido.

\- Nunca. Eu acordo todos os dias e não penso isso. E nem acordo do seu lado, seu idiota. - Nami revirou os olhos e entrelaçou a outra mão com a dele.

\- Eu vou poder dormir com você?? - Se fosse possível, os olhos de Luffy teriam virado estrelinhas. - Você é quentinha, Nami!! Shishishi. 

\- C-Cala a boca, seu besta!! Presta atenção no que você fala!! As pessoas podem escut-

\- Deixa eles escutarem.

E sem aviso, Luffy inclinou a cabeça e beijou Nami.

Simples assim. Como se os lábios deles já tivessem se encontrado várias e várias vezes e isso já fosse normal. 

Inicialmente, Nami ficou tão surpresa que não conseguiu ter nenhuma reação. Ela pensou em protestar e perguntar mais uma vez se ele tinha alguma noção do que estava fazendo, mas a vontade morreu com o fechar dos olhos dela (que Luffy, felizmente, imita) e com as mão dela entrelaçando ao redor do pescoço dele para puxá-lo para mais perto possível. 

Luffy rapidamente segurou a cintura dela com uma mão, enquanto a outra começou a passear pelas costas dela. Nami não estava tendo tanto autocontrole e logo lambeu o lábio dele como se pedisse passagem. Ela imaginou que ele não saberia o que ela estava insinuando, mas quase soltou um gritinho de surpresa quando ele abriu a boca, com a língua dele indo provocar a dela.

Luffy era inexperiente, como ela podia perceber, mas Nami não se importou. Beijar decentemente Luffy era algo que ela fantasiava por meses e agora que estava finalmente acontecendo, o peito dela estava cheio de alegria. Borboletas no estômago era uma coisa para adolescentes de treze anos, mas só por hoje, Nami as deixaria voar livremente dentro dela.

Ela não sabe quanto tempo passaram atracados assim, mas assim que o beijo passou a ser insistente e ávido, Nami resolveu se afastar. Afinal, ela tinha acabado de chamar atenção de Zoro e Tashigi, então não estaria certo se agarrar com Luffy no meio de uma praça cheia de crianças e idosos olhando feio para os dois.

Ambos estavam ofegantes e Nami tinha quase certeza que o coração dela nunca bateu tão forte em toda sua vida. Luffy foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos e em seguida, encostou a testa dele na dela.

\- Nami, desculpa pelo que eu falei meses atrás sobre você não ser divertida. Não é verdade… é só que você passou a fazer algumas coisas que eu não conseguia acompanhar… 

\- Huh? Tipo o que? - ela abriu os olhos e o encarou confusa. 

\- Sei lá, tipo jogar xadrez. Eu não entendo nada daquilo, Nami~. - ele choramingou e fez beicinho.

\- Você é um idiota… Eu sou uma idiota. - a ruiva arregalou os olhos e começou a bufar. - Monkey D. Luffy, você quer dizer que eu tenho sofrido todos esses meses porque- PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO SABIA JOGAR XADREZ?!!?

\- N-N-Nami, n-não briga comigo!! Culpa sua que não quis me dizer nada!!

Ela abriu a boca mas não conseguiu pensar em nada coerente para dizer. Ela só conseguia ouvir um ruído branco no fundo da sua mente.

\- Touché, Luffy. 

.

.

.

Nami achava que, conforme o tempo passava, Luffy ia mudando junto com ela. Ele continuava um bobo e empolgado com as coisas mais bestas da vida, mas aos poucos, ela conseguia perceber um amadurecimento _diferente_. 

Luffy passou a escutá-la mais; ocasionalmente, passou a preferir ficar com ela ao invés de sair e explorar as ilhas feito um louco (e às vezes voltar super machucado), realmente parecia arrependido toda vez que voltava quase entre a vida e a morte das inúmeras batalhas que a tripulação se metiam, era capaz de se desculpar toda vez que a deixava estupidamente preocupada.

Mas não era só ele que estava se transformando. Nami passou a ter mais paciência com ele e não espancá-lo tanto, passou a compreendê-lo melhor - a forma como age e a forma como pensa; era capaz de se divertir com as coisas totalmente aleatórias que ele inventava, conseguiu ensiná-lo a pensar com mais sensatez nas mais variadas situações.

A essência dos dois continuava a mesma - Luffy ainda fazia as piadas bestas (e ela ria em segredo) e o dinheiro ainda continuava a ser a segunda e terceira paixão dela (a primeira era a tripulação, Nojiko, Genzo e Luffy). Mas havia uma metamorfose entre eles.

_Nós dois estamos mudando pra melhor._

Toda vez que os olhos dela encontravam os dele e Luffy sorria aquele sorriso todo cheio de dentes, Nami pensava sobre como ela nunca se sentiu tão feliz na vida. E que idiota da parte dela ainda corar toda vez que isso acontecia.

_Incrível como é possível o ser humano amar tanto o outro a ponto de o peito querer explodir._

As vezes ela gostava de ficar observando-o - enquanto fazia festa com Usopp, quando sentava na figura da proa olhando para o céu e provavelmente pensando em Ace ou Sabo; quando pescava, quando sorria para pessoas completamente estranhas, quando estava dormindo agarrado nela. 

Esse era o preferido de Nami. Poder fazer carinho no cabelo bagunçado dele e no rosto de borracha.

Como estava fazendo no momento. Os dois estavam deitados juntos na espreguiçadeira no deque - Luffy todo enroscado nela e Nami suportando o peso do capitão e apoiando a cabeça dele em seu peito, debaixo de um céu todo estrelado e deslumbrante.

Às vezes eles ficavam só assim - deitados em silêncio observando a noite e o mar. Nessa, eles conversaram até cansar e o silêncio tomar conta. Todos resolveram se recolher no momento em que viram Luffy e Nami se acomodarem na espreguiçadeira. Luffy não sabia, mas a tripulação definiu isso como uma deixa para deixá-los sozinhos porque não tinha nada nesse mundo que fizesse os dois prestarem atenção em outra coisa a não ser um no outro.

Nami percebeu na terceira ocorrência, mas preferiu não falar nada. Ela gostava muito do tempo que passavam juntos.

De repente, ouviu a voz séria de Luffy. _Hm? O que houve?_

\- Nami.

\- Mmm?

\- Você é muito especial. - ele levantou os olhos para capturar os dela e dessa vez Nami não corou.

\- Huh? - ela piscou, se sentindo confusa.

\- Eu sabia desde o primeiro momento que vi você.

Luffy se levantou e pôs cada uma das mãos ao lado dela, prendendo-a debaixo dele. Ela não ficou acanhada, mas impedir o coração de bater acelerado já era demais.

\- L-Luffy-

\- Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. Nunca!

_Eu sei. Mas você sabe que eu também?_

\- Luffy.

Nami levantou as mãos e segurou o rosto dele. Agora era a vez dela de mostrar um semblante sério a ele.

\- Hm? - ele inclinou a cabeça e olhou para ela que nem uma coruja.

\- Você não faz ideia das coisas que eu faria pra proteger você.

E é verdade. Nami tinha ponderado sobre uma breve ideia que surgiu e se alojou num canto da mente dela em uma noite estrelada qualquer, mas não tinha feito nada a respeito. Entretanto, no momento em que Luffy a beijou _de verdade_ naquele festival há meses atrás, Nami realmente se deu conta que não saberia viver sem ele. Então para que ela conseguisse protegê-lo, acordou um dia (e viu que ele já estava acordado encarando-a) e simplesmente pediu para que ele a treinasse.

As palavras saíram sem dificuldade e com muita firmeza.

_"Luffy, preciso que você me treine."_

O capitão lançou um olhar desconfiado a ela e ficou calado por uns minutos, mas Nami esperou pacientemente. Ele deve ter percebido a frequência alta de seriedade na voz dela e deveria estar pesando os prós e contras. Então, depois de um longo tempo, ele simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça.

_"Okay."_

Nami sabia que era uma lutadora de longa distância e com habilidade de afetar uma área bem grande, mas ela precisava de mais. Ela precisava protegê-lo, mesmo que por um curto espaço de tempo. _Ela precisava_.

\- Você sabe disso né, Luffy?

Ela grudou os olhos nos dele.

\- Por favor, me diz se você sabe ou não.

Ele não falou nada, mas o beijo que ele deu disse tudo. 

Logo no início, Luffy precisou de um tempinho para se acostumar com o ato simples que era beijar. Era diferente e ele não tinha experiência alguma, embora o instinto natural dele (que quase nunca errava) tenha feito a aprendizagem ser bem rápida. Ela teve toda paciência do mundo para ensiná-lo porque sabia que o capitão não parava até conseguir o que for que tenha botado na cabeça. Mas quando aprendeu… 

Nami sabia que não beijaria nenhuma outra boca em sua vida.

E nesse exato momento, Luffy não estava muito a fim de ser inocente. Nami não precisava mais guiá-lo porque ele já tinha aprendido tudo que ela podia ensinar. Ele era capaz de ser gentil (e eram os beijos mais doces que já recebeu), mas ela sabia que ele também era fogo e queimava até consumi-la.

\- Luffy-

Ele simplesmente levou uma mão a repousar na nuca dela, com somente a ponta dos dedos entre os seus cabelos e quando Nami menos percebeu, a língua dos dois já estavam dançando.

Ela o puxou pelo cardigã e os dois se beijaram como se fosse o último dia da vida deles.

Já tinha meses que estavam juntos (essa era exatamente a forma como Luffy se referia a situação entre eles - _juntos_ ), mas o coração de Nami, ainda assim, palpitava como se ela fosse morrer a qualquer momento e não existia mais motivo para ela continuar a se derreter com o peso sedutor do corpo dele sobre o seu. Por algum motivo, ela tinha o pressentimento de que esse beijo em particular parecia muito mais ardente e o fogo estava começando a incendiar seu corpo todo. 

Em um movimento rápido, Luffy sentou-se e bruscamente a puxou para montar no seu quadril, pressionando-a pela cintura para ficar mais e mais perto. Ela não deveria ter deixado escapar um gemido suave no momento em que ele deixou seus lábios e passou a atacar seu pescoço, mas Nami já não tinha nenhuma força para impedir um Luffy sem controle.

Nami ofegou e involuntariamente jogou a cabeça para trás; Luffy, sempre rápido, aproveitou como podia o acesso que ela deu - mordendo e sugando qualquer pedaço de pele que podia. De alguma forma, ele era capaz de fazê-la se sentir como ninguém nunca fez antes e o contraste desse Luffy, que a incinerava com um simples toque, com o capitão alegre e jovial sempre a espantava.

Esse outro lado desconhecido dele que ele guardava apenas para ela.

Não era novidade para ninguém que Luffy era um exímio lutador, mas aqui, nesse campo de batalha, ela também era capaz de lutar com igual ferocidade. A ruiva não achava justo que só ele soubesse como provocá-la e ela não poder fazer o mesmo. Então de pouquinho em pouquinho, Nami foi descobrindo os locais onde ela conseguia fazê-lo se contorcer. Ela sabia qual era o favorito e não ia deixar barato - lambeu o lóbulo da orelha dele e em um piscar de olhos, Luffy choramingou baixinho na curva do pescoço dela. O barulho era fofo e tão _ele_ que Nami sempre tinha vontade de dar uma risadinha. Na verdade, todo e qualquer barulho que ele fazia era tão prazeroso e tão _sincero._

Mas no fundo, o fato de ela ser capaz de fazer isso com o grande Monkey D. Luffy, um dos piratas mais poderosos de todos os tempos, dava-lhe uma sensação inebriante de poder e orgulho.

Foi somente quando ela percebeu que Luffy se pressionava persistentemente contra ela que Nami se deu conta onde isso iria dar e que eles não podiam fazer aquilo. Ela se afastou subitamente e segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos. Luffy parecia frustrado, como se fosse um pecado Nami não deixá-lo sentir o sabor dela. 

\- Luffy. A gente não pode fazer isso.

\- Por que?

\- Quer dizer, a gente não pode fazer isso _aqui_. No deque.

Luffy só continuou a encará-la, algo escuro e convidativo em seu olhar.

\- P-Podemos ir p-pro meu quarto, se você quiser. Robin tem d-dormido com F-Franky e-

Luffy a levantou e a manteve atracada com as pernas ao redor dele, enquanto andava em direção ao quarto a passos largos. O coração de Nami batia desenfreadamente com antecipação e conseguia sentir que o dele também. A quatro passos da porta, ela sentiu uma pontada de dúvida e receio - Luffy sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer? Ele estava pronto para mais uma mudança na vida dele? 

Mas todo a hesitação se foi no momento em que passaram pela porta e Luffy a pressionou contra a parede e a beijou novamente a ponto de tirar seu fôlego.

.

.

.

Quando Nami o abraçou mais tarde naquela noite, com o corpo nu suado grudado no dele, ela constatou que tinha uma leve tendência a subestimar Monkey D. Luffy. Ela esperava várias coisas daquela noite mas o que recebeu foi muito acima das suas expectativas. Ele ainda era um enigma para ela e ainda tinha muitas coisas que ela precisava aprender sobre ele.

Como, por exemplo, que o instinto dele _realmente_ funcionava. Agora, ela tinha completa certeza e já poderia retirar da listinha de dúvidas.

Nami nunca tinha feito sexo, embora tivesse chegado perto disso várias vezes durante seu tempo de ladra - a melhor forma de conseguir algo de um homem era por meio de sedução. E isso ela sempre teve de sobra. Mas nunca fez, sempre se esquivou porque, no fundo, ela tinha essa fantasia de que gostaria que a tão temida "primeira vez" fosse com alguém especial. Alguém que se _importasse_ com ela.

A ruiva sabia que muitas pessoas já se livravam dessa pressão muito cedo e Nami continuou a esperar, mas sem sucesso. A pessoa "certa" não aparecia de jeito nenhum e conforme o tempo passava, ela acreditou que assim era melhor. Ela vivia numa época que não tinha espaço para esse tipo de coisas - amor e paixão não faziam parte do seu vocabulário diário.

Até Luffy cruzar seu caminho. 

Até Luffy salvá-la de Arlong, até ele colocar o chapéu de palha em sua cabeça, até ele gritar dizendo que ela era companheira dele, até amor e paixão passar a fazer parte do seu dia a dia por causa _dele_.

 _Luffy_ era a pessoa que ela estava esperando.

E que bom que Nami esperou porque Luffy se mostrou um amante impecável. Nunca ninguém tinha sido tão doce com ela em toda sua vida e a cabeça dela ainda girava só de pensar. Tudo que se sucedeu a partir do momento em que passaram pela porta, parecia natural - como se já tivessem feito aquilo inúmeras vezes, como se o corpo dela já soubesse o caminho até o dele de cor. 

Então, subitamente, Luffy falou novamente e o contraste da voz como ambiente anteriormente em silêncio fez a mão que fazia carinho suavemente no braço dele estremecer.

\- Nami, casa comigo.

Nami só conseguiu ficar petrificada em choque. 

_Que?_

Ela piscou três vezes e mais uma vez-

\- Que-?! Tá doido, Luffy? - Nami se levantou e apoiou-se em um braço - Primeiro que a gente num precisa casar pra estar oficialmente junto e segundo que não foi você que não pensa sobre isso? E terceiro, temos vinte e um anos, Luffy. Não acha que é meio cedo pra casar?

Luffy apoiou os braços atrás da cabeça e a contração dos músculos a fez corar e desviar os olhos. _Fala sério, Nami, não faz nem uma hora que você o viu literalmente sem roupas._ Ele só olhou para ela e inclinou a cabeça.

\- Eu não penso sobre isso com nenhuma outra pessoa. Mas se for você, tudo bem, shishishi. - Luffy riu que nem bobo e pôs a mão em seu queixo - E eu não me importo com isso de idade. Faz alguma diferença já que eu quero passar o resto da vida contigo?

Nami arregalou os olhos e ela tinha certeza que todo o sangue tinha subido para o seu rosto. Luffy apenou segurou seu rosto carinhosamente com a mão.

(Os músculos do braço dele ainda estavam a distraindo, juntamente com o peito agora descoberto pelo lençol.)

\- Então, casa comigo? Porque pensa só… como diabos os outros vão saber que você é minha, Nami~? - ele fez um beicinho.

\- Por que diabos você quer mostrar isso?

Nami piscou algumas vezes e moveu a mão para cobrí-lo com o lençol, mas Luffy interceptou.

\- Por que eu amo você, oras. - ele disse simplesmente.

_Que?_

\- Huh-?

\- Você tá pensando demais. Eu amo você e é isso. Achei que já soubesse. - ele inclinou a cabeça e falou com um tom que indicava que ela era idiota por não saber disso. Algumas mexas do cabelo suado dele caíram em seu rosto e Nami apenas o encarou. É óbvio que Luffy sabia o significado da palavra “amor” - ele sentia isso pelos amigos e tripulação, pela família e por comida. Mas mesmo que estivessem _juntos_ , ela não achava que ele podia sentir isso por ela porque eram palavras fortes _de fato_. Você amar alguém que não seja sua família ou amigos, que são basicamente uma família sem laços sanguíneos que você escolhe amar, sempre foi uma noção muito estranha para Nami.

Você escolher alguém que não tem nenhum laço real para amar e proteger, sem garantia alguma de que essa pessoa vai retornar o amor é muito bizarro para ela. E perigoso.

Nami sempre foi capaz de fazer isso, mesmo achando diferente - amar sem garantias, se doar sem retorno, andar pelo fogo sem pensar duas vezes - que é até estranho alguém dizer que sente o mesmo por ela.

_Luffy me ama. Monkey D. Luffy me ama._

\- Oe Nami, que houve? - ele se sentou e com visível preocupação, segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos. O lençol desceu até a cintura, Nami engoliu em seco e em seguida, abafou o riso. _Ele acabou de falar que te ama e agora o que você está querendo fazer é puxar esse lençol de vez._

\- Nada. Eu só realmente amo você demais.

Nami o puxou para um beijo arrebatador e a resposta dele foi capaz de tirar o fôlego dela mais uma vez. _Caramba, Luffy, eu não tenho energia pra mais um round._ Então, com muito esforço, ela terminou o beijo.

\- Shishishi, então finalmente estamos empatados. - Luffy esfregou o nariz com o dela carinhosamente e Nami se deixou relaxar com a respiração suave dele e com suas testas encostadas uma na outra. 

_Nós estamos mudando juntos. Nós estamos amadurecendo juntos. Você está feliz por crescer do meu lado, Luffy?_

\- Okay, vem deitar. 

Nami deitou novamente, estendeu os braços para ele, Luffy deu um sorriso grande para ela e pulou para se enroscar no torso dela. O capitão deu um suspiro suave no pescoço dela e o coração de Nami pareceu flutuar em paz. E com o leve inspirar e expirar do peito de Luffy, ela foi lentamente adormecendo com um sorriso no rosto.

Mas do nada, Luffy se espertou e levantou-se com velocidade, quase dando uma cabeçada em Nami.

\- JÁ SEI, NAMI!!

\- Q-Que-! Caramba, tá louco Luffy? Me acordando desse jeito e quase me batendo, seu bocó-

\- Eu vou te dar um chapéu de palha. Tipo o meu. Você escolhe a cor!

\- Huh? - Nami se levantou grogue e confusa. 

\- É que eu ainda não posso te dar o meu porque fiz uma promessa ao Shanks. Eu deveria devolver o chapéu assim que eu me tornasse um grande pirata. Mas quer saber? - Luffy pôs a mão no queixo e começou a pensar consigo mesmo. - Eu vou pegar o chapéu dele de volta porque agora tenho uma promessa com _você_ , shishishi. 

Nami só conseguiu olhar para ele boquiaberta. Luffy novamente deu um beijinho de esquimó. _Esse gesto é tão ele, meu Deus._

\- Assim que eu cumprir o que prometi a ele, o meu chapéu vira o seu. E o seu vira o meu, okay?

\- L-L-Luffy… tem certeza? Esse chapéu é seu tesouro. 

\- Você também! - Nami tinha certeza que ela estava tão vermelha quanto o cardigã dele. Luffy só riu alto. - Shishishi, tá decidido!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Nami.

\- Mmm?

\- Sexo é bom.

Nami riu alto e Luffy a acompanhou.

\- Pois é né?

\- Eu já to descansado. E você, Nami?

\- Quer saber… eu também. O que você quer?

\- Eu quero transar de novo.

Nami riu tanto a ponto de lagrimar. Então se levantou e montou nele.

\- Seu desejo é uma ordem, capitão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu realmente acredito que Nami quer proteger Luffy a todo custo também, mas Oda precisava mostrar um interesse do trio fracote em treinar e ficar mais forte.
> 
> E só pra avisar que o próximo capítulo é um epílogo, então estamos quase chegando ao fim dessa fanfic!
> 
> Obrigada por lerem!

**Author's Note:**

> A ideia veio do fato que eu acredito fielmente que Nami, no fundo, é apaixonada pelo capitão dela. Fora do universo das fanfics, eu realmente não sei se Luffy seria já que ele é tido como assexual, mas o ponto não é esse. O ponto é que eu realmente acho que ela já tá apaixonada por ele faz um tempo. Mas é só minha opinião, hah!
> 
> E Luffy é complicado, mas divertido de escrever. :D
> 
> E continuo na minha jornada de aprender a escrever, gente. Por favor, não desistam de mim. (. ♥ ‿ ♥).


End file.
